You're Never Alone
by Lucy2495
Summary: Yugi and Kaiba begin to form a bond after Atem leaves for the afterlife. But will the return of a dark force break the friendship they had struggled so much to even start? Rivalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review please!**

* * *

"Yugi _is_ the king of games…" Kaiba breathed, in awe of the young duelist's skills. He had managed to take down the pharaoh's God Card all on his own. Seto Kaiba had never seen anything like this.

As the duel continued, the hot light of respect for Yugi grew brighter and heavier in the CEO's proud chest. When the boy finally won, Kaiba knew he was witnessing the master's work. He would die before admitting it, but he was highly impressed— he wasn't even jealous.

But his awe became confusion as Yugi sank to the ground in sorrow, tears falling heavily as Atem tried to comfort his woes.

Although his feat over the pharaoh had been amazing, it was not what he had wanted. He was losing his best friend.

They watched the Pharaoh Atem leave their world for good. Everyone felt trapped in a thick depression—but not for long. The building shook with intense rage and the group had to run for their lives.

They just made it outside before the door was closed off by stones. Despite the uproar behind them, everyone remained silent, not knowing what to do after Atem's departure.

They all just stood there, mesmerized by what had happened, saddened and tired. Their struggle was over, but had they really wanted it to end?

After a while, Mokuba tugged on Kaiba's jacket, "Seto, maybe we should go home now…"

He sighed and nodded, just now noticing how odd it was for him to spend more than five minutes with these people. He had gotten caught up in the emotion somehow, unable to break the trance with his usual pessimism.

The rest of the group stirred at Mokuba's comment, finally breaking up the somber silence.

"I guess we should find a hotel…" Tèa said, her voice slightly choked with tears.

"Yeah, let's go… Come on Yugi," Joey said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts.

Kaiba looked at Yugi and found himself phased by his appearance. His eyes were glued to the ground, still glistening with fresh tears that would not fall. A sudden pain ran through Kaiba's chest, and he realized with alarm he was feeling sympathetic for _Yugi_. Normally he wouldn't care. He would see it as frivolous emotion from his childish rival. But that duel had changed all his feelings towards Yugi. He saw him as an equal, maybe even an acquaintance.

"Come on, Seto," said Mokuba, turning towards the jet Kaiba had sent for earlier that day.

Yugi and his friends began heading in the other direction, and Kaiba took another glance at Yugi's slumped shoulders limping away from him.

"Hey," he called to the group, avoiding eye-contact when they faced him, "Get on the plane," he commanded, mercifully.

"You mean it?" Yugi looked up and presented a genuine smile through his sadness—Kaiba winced at the heart-warming expression.

"Yeah… Now hurry up before I change my mind," his own kindness seemed to be killing him.

"Thank you, Kaiba," said Yugi, his cheerfulness more forced than usual, but still just as endearing.

"Don't mention it," he grumbled as the group moved past him to the plane.

* * *

Kaiba looked out the window of the cockpit at the dark, cloudy sky. They would be home soon, but everyone worth talking to among the flight crew had fallen asleep or was still busy flying and calculating. The group of friends were in the room behind him, most likely snoozing as well.

Annoying emotional thoughts would not allow the young business man any sleep. He had one thing on the mind, but that one topic was taking all his patience.

He had to do _something_ or he was just going to get angry. As grumpy as he often was, he hated himself when he was truly upset. He could hardly stand seeing people, especially Mokuba, look at him with fear. Seto Kaiba would not open up to anyone… but that didn't mean he wanted to be hated.

He sighed and finally left his seat. He walked soundlessly to the door behind him and gazed cautiously into the narrow room at the snoozing passengers. He was about to leave, disappointed, when he noticed a bright pair of eyes peering at him from the dark corner—Yugi was still awake.

He spoke up when they made eye-contact, "Hey, Kaiba."

Seto did not answer, but moved into the seat across from the boy, not smiling, but not exactly sneering like he normally would.

"We'll be back in about an hour," he said quietly, still hiding behind his impassive façade.

"Good to know…"

To avoid an awkward silence, Kaiba quickly asked, "You're not tired?"

"Not really… I feel kind of strange without the pharaoh's presence…" Kaiba looked confused, so he added in explanation, "I'm not used to being the only one in my head… It's very quiet in here." He listlessly placed a hand on his forehead.

Kaiba shook his head, "I see… So there really were two of you… This whole time…"

"Yep…" Yugi was beginning to feel weird about talking to Kaiba of all people. The CEO had never really paid much attention to him before.

"I would accuse you of cheating," he said warningly, "but it's obvious I still would have lost if it were just you."

Yugi looked up at Kaiba in surprise. That was almost a compliment. His expression was still stern, but his words were actually respectful towards someone other than himself. His hands were folded, but his fingers twitched nervously awaiting Yugi's response.

"You really believe that?"

Kaiba sighed and smirked a little in emotional defeat, "You beat all of the Egyptian God Cards—Something I could never do. You're an amazing duelist, Yugi. I look forward to battling you again."

"Wow, thank you, Kaiba…" he looked down, a bit ashamed, "But I'm not sure I want to duel much after all this…"

"Why not?" his face fell in disappointment.

"I don't really feel like myself without Atem…" he seemed embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh…" Kaiba now felt guilty and awkward. He had finally come out of his shell a bit and somehow managed made the mood even worse.

"But… I'll try," he hated to make the rare smile leave Kaiba's face.

"You can do it. If I've learned anything, it's that the best way to do things is on your own. Other people will just get in the way," although he was still being rather open, his face had grown stoney.

"Yeah, but… You don't have to do _everything_ on your own…"

"No. But _I_ do."

"Don't you get lonely?"

Kaiba thought a moment. It was amazing how different he and Yugi were. Kaiba was never one to rely on others, while Yugi's entire being was based on the support of his friends. But Seto wasn't always alone. He had Mokuba.

"I may not have a friend living with me in my own mind…" he smiled a bit, "but I always have family."

"Mokuba…" Kaiba nodded in confirmation, "I guess you're right. I still have my friends and Grandpa if I get lonely…" He wondered if Kaiba would ever be his friend. The way they were talking, it seemed almost promising.

Neither spoke again the rest of the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I love writing this. It's so challenging, but soooo fun :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Speaking to Yugi that night had a large impact on Seto Kaiba. He normally went unscathed by interactions with others, but this had been so real. He found that he didn't mind expressing himself to the boy, and he had even found the things Yugi said to be interesting as well.

He wanted to see him again, but they had no tournaments coming up and school was no place to talk either. He was too monopolized by that idiot, Joey, to notice Kaiba's reluctant glances from across the room.

Kaiba stayed in denial for as long as possible, but the intruding thoughts finally pushed him over the edge—He liked Yugi. He wanted, for the first time, to be friends with someone. To have an intelligent and friendly conversation with someone other than Mokuba, who hardly got that kind of treatment anyway.

He needed an excuse to see him. He looked at the clock and packed his briefcase in a hurry. It was 7:00pm. It wasn't too late to show up, not that he cared much what people thought of his manners anyway.

He looked in the window of the Kame Game shop. Although the sign on the door said "closed," it wasn't locked, and Mr. Motou himself was still sitting at the counter looking over his earnings for the day.

He walked in and approached the counter. He remembered the last time he had done this. He had only selfish thoughts in mind at the time, and so much blind fury. Now, although he wasn't exactly Mr. Sunshine, he was much calmer and had little to no rage towards the Motou Family… Or anyone.

"Kaiba? We're closed… What do you want?" the old man asked suspiciously.

Kaiba tried his best not to look threatening, but had to settle with a subtle scowl. "Where's Yugi?"

"Why, he's upstairs… What business do you have with my grandson… What are you up to?" He glared.

"That's just it: business. I want him to endorse a new product of mine. Is that _okay_?" He asked, a bit of attitude escaping.

Mr. Motou still seemed highly suspicious, but he gave in. He knew Yugi trusted this guy for what ever reason, so he did too.

Kaiba found the door to Yugi's room, sighed at how low he had stooped, and knocked.

"Uh, n-not now, Grandpa!" Yugi stuttered from behind the door. His voice sounded forced and distressed.

"Yugi, it's me…"

"…Kaiba?" he sniffed.

"Yes," he groaned, aware that he was about to walk in on something awkward… But he realized with disappointment that he was worried.

"Oh, um… Come in…"

Kaiba turned the knob and looked in at Yugi. He was standing in the middle of the room, embarrassed and tired. His eyes were puffy and he was still trembling with emotion. He didn't speak for fear of crying again.

"You're upset," there was no use avoiding it. And he was actually curious to know why.

"Uh, y-yes, sorry…. What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer right away, taken aback. Kaiba had expected Yugi to explain himself.

Neither of them spoke, each waiting for the other.

"It can wait, I'll just leave you alone," Seto finally said, awkwardly turning to leave.

"Don't go," Yugi suddenly pleaded, taking a step forward. Their eyes met and he got embarrassed again, "Uh, I mean, I'm fine, and you came all this way…"

"Right…" he was still wondering what was wrong, but he continued anyway, "I want you to endorse a new product of mine."

"Oh… I guess I could do that…"

"Good. I'll just need you to try it out, give a statement about it, and maybe do a commercial." he remained stone-faced, though he was genuinely excited to work with Yugi on this.

"Okay, that's fine… What kind of product is it?"

"Right…" his mind wasn't really focused on business or he would not have forgotten that detail. Yugi was such a distraction to him, "It's a board game based on Duel Monsters… It's very challenging and requires a lot of strategy… It suits you."

Yugi finally cracked a smile, Sounds fun."

"It is…" They got stuck in awkward silence. Seto had nothing left to say about it, "Well, we can do scheduling later... I'll just go now," it occurred to him that he probably could have just done this over the phone.

"Oh… Okay," he seemed strangely disappointed.

Kaiba didn't move. For a second he just stood there staring at the boy, analyzing him. His brow furrowed with thought as he wondered what was going on. Yugi was different. His aura was bleak and he seemed to be carrying a great burden, but was trying desperately to hide his pain.

Yugi stared back, transfixed by the look in Kaiba's eyes. He wanted more than anything to have some company for just a little while longer.

His probing eyes finally closed and he let out the breath he had been holding, "It's not my place to ask this, but what is wrong with you?" His piercing blues awaited an answer, demanding him to speak up soon.

"I just… Miss the pharaoh…" he sat down on his bed in defeat and Kaiba moved closer, "When I'm with my friends or Grandpa, I can almost ignore the emptiness," he placed a hand on his heart, "But once I'm alone… It just sort of takes over and I feel so… alone."

He understood now why he had found Yugi in tears. And why the boy had seemed reluctant to let him leave. Yugi Motou was lonely. Why was that of any concern to him? Seto Kaiba could care less about anyone but himself. But no matter what he could not will himself to turn around and leave this boy alone. So he sat down in the desk chair beside Yugi's bed. He said nothing but shook his head to show Yugi he understood.

He was surprised to see that Kaiba was actually listening to him. He had never seen the guy react well to emotional topics. He normally saw him trying to avoid them, but he appeared interested for once.

"I'm not sure why I told you all that just now…"

Kaiba just shrugged in response.

"My friends don't even know this…"

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to strangers," he finally said.

"Well, we're not exactly strangers, Kaiba."

"No…" They had known each other for a while. But they weren't friends, or even enemies at this point. They were just in each other's lives for one reason or another.

"Sorry, I'm probably making you late for something."

"I have nowhere to be right now," he looked at him, letting his guard down a bit and softening his expression, "Keep talking if you'd like."

"Really?"

He answered with silence.

"I… uhh," Yugi now felt a bit awkward and lost his train of thought.

Kaiba looked up at him questioningly.

"I don't know what to say now…"

"Oh," he continued to sit, wondering if this was going anywhere.

"Do you… Want to play a game?"

"A game?" he looked up, suddenly very intrigued.

"Yeah, I have tons," he smiled, standing up.

"…Okay."

"Great, I'll go get one," he left Kaiba alone, speechless.

Yugi didn't know why Kaiba was staying with him, but he was glad to have a friend to fill his empty heart for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't stop writing... I'm addicted to this story! Please review!**

* * *

The meeting droned on and on as various ideas and suggestions were turned down by the tired boss. He had slept on the floor of Yugi's bedroom that night and was now completely distracted and grumpy. He hated working on Sundays, but he couldn't afford to put the meeting off another day.

But his mind was not on the subject at hand. He was thinking about Yugi sitting at home by himself. He hoped more than anything Joey or someone would come visit him. He was done denying that he cared. He could not bear to see Yugi in pain again for one reason or another. If he wasn't so busy, he might have at least stayed for breakfast.

The day went on with little progress as Kaiba continued pondering Yugi's situation. Thinking so unselfishly was still very new to him though, so his mood was down the tubes most of the afternoon as he wondered what had driven him to feel this way in the first place.

* * *

Yugi got his lunch and scanned the crowded cafeteria carefully before he spotted Seto Kaiba. He was sitting by himself at a corner table, not eating, but reading quietly in his own bubble. He seemed so focused on his book, Yugi was almost too intimidated to approach him. But he kept walking, mind already made up.

"Hey, Kaiba," he greeted cheerfully, taking a seat across from him.

Seto was surprised and looked up with a slight glare forming, "Yugi…" he wasn't sure they should be sitting together in public like this. People were already starting to stare.

"Hey, Yugi, why are ya sittin' over here?" Joey appeared out of nowhere with a tray, trying to ignore Kaiba. Tèa, Tristan, and Bakura stood behind the blonde, equally confused.

"Why not?" he answered, trying to avoid mentioning that he now saw Kaiba as a friend. He didn't want to ruin their new bond by using titles the guy wouldn't be comfortable with. He had to be vague for now.

"'Cause… You know… Kaiba's sittin' here…" he finally stated the obvious, acknowledging the annoyed student across from them.

"He doesn't mind…" At least, Yugi hoped he didn't.

"Well, Mutt, are you gonna sit down or just gawk at me like an idiot?" He flashed Yugi a subtle smirk to show he was okay with it.

"I don't have to listen to you!" warned Joey, getting mad.

"Joey, it's okay," Yugi pleaded.

His expression was soft when it fell on Yugi and he quietly sat down, throwing Kaiba an indifferent glare. The rest of the group sat too and all was quiet for a while.

Eventually a conversation started up among Yugi's friends, cancelling the awkwardness for a while. Yugi and Kaiba were withdrawn from the group, glancing at one another every now and then. Although he was still an outcast among these people, Kaiba knew Yugi had sat there to keep him from being alone. He didn't understand why he would do this for him. Was it just thanks for the other night, or did Yugi actually want to spend time with Kaiba? He realized for some reason he wanted the boy to like him. When had he grown so soft?

* * *

As class ended, Yugi joined his friends near the back of the classroom. Seto was still putting his books away and he overheard their conversation.

"Hey, do you guys want to stop by Burger World on the way home?"

"Aw, not today, Yug, I have a lot of chores to do," said Joey, annoyed with the unusually busy schedule set up by his father the night before.

"I have to work," Sighed Tèa.

"Me too," Tristan replied as well.

"Oh… Maybe another day…" Yugi smiled, but he was obviously disappointed.

"Yeah, definitely!" Joey assured with a bright smile.

Yugi returned the smile and packed up his books while the others walked away.

Without realizing Kaiba was still there, Yugi sighed and slumped back into his chair, putting his face in his hands. His back shook and faint sobs escaped him as Kaiba watched.

He got up and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. The boy jumped and looked up at him with the most pitiful expression of despair Kaiba had ever seen.

"Come with me," Kaiba said gently, guiding Yugi to the door, his hand still resting on the trembling kid's back.

They got in his limo and he whispered something to his driver before leaning back and watching Yugi carefully—Once again analyzing him with determined eyes.

"Where are we going?" he finally managed to speak.

"Just wait," was all he could say. They rode in silence.

To Yugi's surprise, they approached the empty dueling arena. Yugi had won so many battles here with Atem. Including one against Kiaba himself.

"Why-"

"_Just wait_," Kaiba interrupted him and got out of the limo.

He led Yugi to a dark room a few floors up. There were a few seats facing a screen normally used for viewing live duels. He motioned for Yugi to take a seat and walked over to the projector, fumbling with it a bit before starting it up. Yugi was hesitant, but sat down in the middle of the first row of chairs.

An image appeared on the screen before him that took his breath away. It was Atem standing before the arena, waiting for the announcer to let the duel begin with a strong air of confidence forming along his brow.

Kaiba sat down beside Yugi, watching his reactions to the duel onscreen.

"What… is this?"

"We keep all the recorded duels here. I've personally watched all the ones you've been in… Trying to beat your strategy…"

Yugi watched Atem call an attack and smirk knowingly. He had not felt such confidence since the pharaoh left. Memories flooded in and Yugi's eyes watered again.

Kaiba noticed right away and regretted bringing him here, "This is too much, isn't it?"

"No… That's not it… I just… Haven't seen him in so long…" he turned to Kaiba, who could just barely see the boy smiling in the dim light from the screen, "I was too scared to watch this kind of thing myself, but I'm glad you brought me here… Thank you, Kaiba…"

He turned his head back to the screen, growing nervous under Yugi's gaze, "You're welcome, I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the favs and follows guys :) Enjoy!**

* * *

They watched the past duels for hours, hardly speaking, both transfixed on the tense scenes before them. Eventually, Kaiba stood up and paused the duel.

"It's getting late," It was close to dinner, and the normally busy CEO had not gotten any work done yet.

"You're right, I'm sure Grandpa is wondering where I am."

"Yeah…" he turned to Yugi on a whim, just as the boy was standing up, "Are you hungry?"

"Uh… Yeah, actually."

"Call your grandfather so he knows where you are," he handed him a cell phone, "You wanted a burger?"

"Yeah…" he was surprised Kaiba wasn't kicking him out by now.

After contacting his grandfather, Yugi got back in the limo and they went to the Kaiba Mansion together.

Yugi had still seemed emotional after watching Atem for so long. Kaiba wasn't ready to leave him alone yet knowing he may have made things worse. He just hoped Yugi wouldn't read too far into his forwardness.

* * *

Dinner was a bit strange. Neither boy spoke, but the silence wasn't unwelcome. Mokuba was confused about Yugi's presence, but knew better than to question it. Seto's reasons for kindness was rarely admitted and often met with gruff annoyance.

After eating, no one mentioned anything about Yugi going home, so the two just retired to Kaiba's office. Yugi finally began to understand. Seto didn't want to leave Yugi alone. He could hardly believe the guy who was once a sworn enemy was doing so much to help him. He didn't know how he could make it up to him.

Kaiba caught up on work while Yugi sat in a nearby chair, reading one of the many books from the business man's shelf. Yugi asked a few questions about Kaiba's work, but there was little communication in that. It began to get late, and Yugi fell asleep. Kaiba was forced to stay up late working since he had spent so much time watching duels this afternoon. The text on the screen started to blur, and he knew he may have to spend yet another night sleeping on the keyboard.

Just as he started to drift, Yugi began to mumble incoherent words in his sleep. Seto looked over at him with tired, but curious eyes. He sounded like something was upsetting him, and his eyes squinted in obvious pain. Kaiba's eyes widened with concern as Yugi began to sob softly, tears escaping his tightly shut eyelids.

"Yugi," he stood up, swaying with fatigue and approached the distressed sleeper.

"Yugi," he said a bit louder. The boy's fingers twitched a bit and he let out a small whimper.

"Yugi!" he finally yelled, causing his sobs to stop and his small body to settle down. He opened his eyes slowly, confusing reality with his dreams. He gazed up at Kaiba, tears still flowing freely.

"You had a nightmare," he stated tiredly.

"Kaiba…" despair shone dark in his eyes, flooding his face, "I-I really am alone! I'm nothing, I-I'm just empty and useless!" his breath was quick and his shoulders convulsed. He was having a breakdown.

"Yugi-"

"Why did he leave me? What good am I now?" He hit the arm of the chair with his fist, put his head down, and sobbed something indecipherable.

Rage swirled through Kaiba's mind and he fell to his knees before Yugi. He put both hands on his shoulders, but Yugi wouldn't look at him. He grasped his face and forced him to look up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're exactly the same without him! Yugi, you are two different people!"

"No, I'm just weak by myself," he closed his eyes and shook his head in self-pity.

"Don't you _dare _say that!" he moved his hands back to his shoulders and shook Yugi hard. His head fell down again and Kaiba roughly pulled it back up again, "Look at me!" he yelled, finally scaring the kid into obeying, "You're fine the way you are, and you don't need a goddamn puzzle to tell you that!" Yugi was speechless for a moment, "So, stop feeling sorry for yourself! It's completely unjustified!"

"Why do you even care?!" Yugi, brushed his hands off, not appreciating the yelling.

"Because you're wrong!"

"About what?! I'm not wrong to be sad about this!"

"No, missing him is one thing, but you are _not_ useless, or inferior, or _whatever_ without him!"

"You don't understand."

"Yugi!" he looked him directly in the eyes, "I _know_ you. You're not lacking anywhere, so _stop_!"

Yugi looked away, embarrassed, though Kaiba's fearful gaze did not turn away from him, "What makes you say that?" he asked weakly.

"Because I pay attention, idiot," he stood up turned away, "And you're not alone, either," he looked over his shoulder, still glaring, "I'm right here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, although I am extremely grateful for the people reading this... I could use some reviews to keep me from losing my mind. I just want to make sure I'm doing a good job, that's all :) Enjoy! I personally love this chapter.**

* * *

"Yugi, do you still wanna get a burger? I'm free today!" Joey asked as soon as class ended.

"I can too!" Tèa exclaimed.

"Sure, guys, let's go," Yugi smiled.

"I'll have to join you another time, I have stuff to do," Tristan said, apologetically.

"Okay, see ya later," Joey called as Tristan walked out.

The trio walked out into the crisp air and headed towards Burger World. Yugi noticed Kaiba standing near the curb behind them, waiting impatiently for his ride.

"Hang on guys," he ran over to the loner and began to talk. Kaiba acknowledged him almost patiently, the sneer subtly slipping away.

"Yugi is way too nice. Why does he waste his time talking to that jerk?"

Tèa shook her head, "I don't know, I just hope he doesn't get his feelings hurt."

* * *

"Hey, Kaiba," Yugi greeted timidly.

"Yugi," he nodded civily.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I guess I need to control my emotions better…" he shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it," he hated dwelling on the past for too long.

Yugi gratefully accepted the statement as forgiveness, "Thanks… Where's the limo?"

"Late."

"Oh… Well, I'm going to Burger World with Tèa and Joey… You can join us if you want," Yugi knew his friends wouldn't like him doing this, but he couldn't help himself. He was so thankful for Kaiba, and he actually liked being around him, even if he wasn't the most pleasant guy to talk to.

"I'm not big on grease," he answered sarcastically. He actually wanted to go, but he could not let himself appear eager.

"They serve salads… And who knows how much longer you ride will take?" he had to convince him somehow.

"You want me to go?" he scanned Yugi's face carefully, surprised to find he was correct. Yugi's eyes were brimming with anxiety and hopefulness.

"Yes," he said with firm honesty.

He sighed and let his guard down, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

"Oh _great_, he's bringing him over," Joey moaned, "Is it too late to cancel?"

Tèa elbowed him roughly, throwing on a fake smile for Yugi, "No, just be nice!"

"Hey, Kaiba's going to eat with us, is that okay?"

"Well, actu-"

Tèa threw him another fierce jab in the ribs, "Of course!" she smiled at Kaiba but realized he wasn't even looking at her.

Yugi was a bit uncomfortable with their reactions, but continued, "Okay then, let's go…"

They walked to the restaurant in silence. No one really knew what to say. Joey could start a fight just by looking at Kaiba, so he ignored him completely.

They sat down at a booth, Tèa and Joey on one side, Yugi and Kaiba on the other. Kaiba put his satchel on the floor beside him, a bottle of water hanging out the pocket. He felt out of place in this surrounding, but he tried to hide his annoyance for Yugi's sake.

"So, what are you guys getting?" Yugi asked, trying to start a conversation.

"The usual," Joey said shortly, ending Yugi's attempts as Tèa nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Kaiba?"

He shifted through the pages of the old menu, as everyone waited for him to finally speak up.

"I don't know. I've never been here before," he answered without breaking concentration with the lunch section.

"Never been to Burger World? Rich boys are so deprived," as rude as he phrased it, it was obvious Joey was really surprised Kaiba had never been there. In fact, he looked like he had never been in a restaurant at all. He kept eyeing the waiters and he read the menu as if it were a novel.

He looked at Joey for the first time since they arrived, but with no hostility in his gaze, "Well, if you're such a regular, why don't you help me out and recommend something?"

"I think you should figure it out yourself," he looked away, annoyed and confused by Kaiba's calmness.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I will."

"Fine," he folded his arms, making his irritation apparent.

"Always have to get the last word in, huh, Wheeler?"

"Why are you even here?"

"Because Yugi invited me."

"That doesn't mean you should come. He was just being polite," he glared. Yugi glanced up at Kaiba helplessly.

Seto finally glared and looked at Joey directly, "I'm sorry you don't like me, but it's too bad."

"Why is that? Is this a regular thing now? Huh, Yug? Are we _friends_ with Kaiba now? Is that why I need to put up with him?" his tone grew increasingly mocking and accusatory.

"I just thought it would be nice, Joey," Yugi said, trying to remain neutral.

He ignored the boy, still acknowledging Kaiba, "What do you want with Yugi?"

"Nothing…" he kicked his bag by accident and looked at it, distracted for a moment.

"Well you don't expect me to think you wanna be friends with him now, do ya? Stop leading him on!"

"Joey!" Yugi hated to see them fight, but he knew it was his fault for inviting Seto.

"I'm _not_ leading him on!"

"So what, you're best friends now? What?" he didn't answer right away, so the blond persisted, "Answer me!"

"Yes, you idiot, we're friends!" he almost yelled, "Happy now?" he gave Joey one of his fiercest glares for making him admit such a humiliating thing in public.

He was taken aback, "What? Really?"

Yugi and Tèa were now caught up in the suspense. Though still concerned, Yugi felt his heart leap at this confession.

"Yes, you dumb mutt, what did you think?"

"Well… I don't know… I thought you hated him..."

"I did."

"…Okay then." Joey decided to give it up. If Kaiba did anything to hurt Yugi, he swore to be on the man's case in a heartbeat. But as long as he was just being the boy's "friend" it didn't do any harm. Besides, a jerk like Kaiba needed a guy like Yugi to teach him a thing or two about kindness and loyalty.

The rest of the meal continued with little dispute, and a light conversation hung about them most of the time. Kaiba had little to say, but the fact that he had not left during Joey's grilling showed promise.

* * *

Yugi waved goodbye to his friends and turned to Kaiba, who seemed relieved to be alone again, "Thanks for coming… Sorry about Joey."

He shrugged, "Whatever. Are you walking home?"

"Yes," he looked at the setting sun with concern. Kaiba had noticed it right away.

"Let's go, it's getting dark." He didn't even have to ask to walk Yugi home. It was too weird to say aloud and was obliged to anyway. The city was dangerous at night.

After walking a ways in silence, Kaiba took the water bottle from his bag and took a quick swig. His stomach dropped as he noticed something terrible. Of all times, this had to happen when he was with Yugi. He had just taken a huge gulp of Nitrobenzine. Someone must have slipped it into his water when he was arguing with Wheeler.

"Uhh, Yugi…" he stopped walking, hating to do this, but he needed help.

"Yeah?" he turned around, not yet noticing the troubled look in Seto's eyes.

"I need you to stay calm… But I might pass out in a minute," he watched the boy's expression turn to alarm and he continued quickly to avoid panic, "Just don't call 911, okay?"

"Why not, what's wrong?"

"I just—" he felt his head begin to spin and he put a hand out to steady himself, "We need to get to your house right now!" he exclaimed, realizing Yugi wouldn't be able to carry him.

"Okay," he saw the man starting to sway and hurriedly grabbed both his arm and his back to support him as they tottered up the street to the Game Shop.

Kaiba's head throbbed and his throat burned from the poison's residue. He hoped he could stay conscious long enough to tell Yugi what was going on so he wouldn't worry too much. But it wasn't looking good. They were getting close to the door, but his legs could hardly manage the small distance. Yugi was practically dragging him by the time they entered the empty shop.

Yugi's grandpa had left a light on for him before going to bed early, which he often did on weeknights. They were alone.

They made it as far as the register before Kaiba collapsed in Yugi's grasp, attempting to land with his back against the counter. They both breathed heavily, sitting beside one another for a moment.

"How can I help?" he was alarmed to see Kaiba's head and eyelids drooping.

"Water," he gasped, trying to sound as normal as possible, though his mouth was getting numb.

Yugi obeyed and held Kaiba's head straight as he poured the cool liquid down his sore throat.

"What's wrong with you?" At first he had thought it was a blood pressure problem, but he had never seen Seto so incoherent and vulnerable before. It was terrifying.

"I—" he could hardly keep his head still, so Yugi held it with both hands, which also helped him stay conscious, "Someone poisoned me… Probably some jealous tight-ass who wants my company…" his eyes closed for a second, but he looked up again when Yugi began to speak frantically.

"Poison?! Oh my god," he started to get up, but Kaiba weakly grabbed his wrist. His normally firm grip was so light Yugi almost cried. He couldn't lose Kaiba.

"Don't call anyone, I'm fine," Yugi looked at him in pure bewilderment, concluding that the guy was delusional. He tightened his hold as Yugi started to move again, "I recognized the taste right away. It's just Nitrobenzine. It's very common, so I've been working up an immunity to it these last couple of months. I'm only so affected because this was a lot more than I can tolerate yet," he held his gaze with Yugi, trying desperately not to pass out. He knew he was scaring the boy, because his words were slurred and he was putting a lot of weight on Yugi's shoulder.

"Are you sure? I still think you need to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine, Yugi. I would be unconscious by now if it were going to kill me."

"You almost are unconscious!" Seto's expression began to protest, but his head lolled in Yugi's hand again and his eyes appeared blank, "You can't even hold your head up!"

"I'm fine!" he growled.

"I don't think you are… You're so pale…" he really looked ill.

"I'll check with my doctor tomorrow, don't worry about it."

"Kaiba-"

To Yugi's surprise, he laughed at him, "Yugi, calm down."

"You're hysterical, let me call someone."

"I'm going to be okay, just trust me," he smirked dreamily, as if he were drunk, and gave Yugi's hand a weak squeeze. He then laid his head on Yugi's shoulder, mumbling something about stuck-up physicians.

"Kaiba, wake up!" he shook his limp body, panicking.

"What?" he groaned.

"Don't fall asleep! What if you die? I can't lose you!"

He looked at Yugi, for once, without a mask. His lips were parted in awe and his eyes shone with regret.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi."

"For what?"

"Everything." They stared at one another, each thinking about what everything could mean. All the battles he forced on him, all the rude comments, even right now, making Yugi see this weak side of him.

Yugi let out the sob he'd been holding and wrapped Kaiba in a strong hug. His eyes watered as Seto placed a limp hand on his back in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm not in love with this chapter, but it's necessary for the next one which is going to make my heart do backflips! Please review, I'm begging you from the bottom of my organs!**

* * *

Yugi's back sent light pain up his spine as he shifted under Kaiba's weight. Sun shone through his lids as he groggily wondered where he was. Panic ran through his brain as last night's events grew clear again. They weren't supposed to fall asleep.

"Kaiba!" his eyes flew open and he turned his attention to the limp figure beside him.

He was out like a light and it seemed that dark blood had trickled from his lips while he slept. It was now dried and cracking, but stood black and thick against his pallid face.

"Kaiba, please wake up!" he cried, shaking his friend violently, almost positive he had died because of Yugi's neglect.

He let out something between a moan and a growl, opened his eyes, and glared at the frantic youth.

"What?" he looked utterly disgusted to be awake.

"You're bleeding!" he was relieved to see Kaiba was alive, but he couldn't breathe knowing he may still be in danger.

Kaiba's eyes widened and he appeared surprised as he sat up and checked himself over, "Where?" He had been so sure everything was fine. Being wrong was not something he was capable of, especially regarding himself.

"Right here," he pointed his own face, watching the nervous man mirror him and find the problem, scratching it off, extremely confused.

"I think… It's from my throat. Hurts pretty bad, but that was expected..."

"So you're okay?" He asked in suspense.

"Probably."

"Probably?" That was not the answer Yugi was looking for.

Kaiba softened at the sight of Yugi's pain, "I'm going straight home to talk to my doctor. But I'm sure it's nothing… I'm awake, and the poison normally kills within two hours."

He calmed down a bit, "That's good. Geez, what time is it?" the sun looked a bit too bright to be anywhere before 7:00am. He was probably going to be late for school.

"It's 7:45," came a voice from the other room. Yugi's Grandfather entered the shop, giving both boys an accusatory look.

"Grandpa! I'm sorry, we had an emergency last night…"

"Did you, now?" he folded his arms. An eyebrow was raised, but he didn't quite seem angry.

"Yeah, but it's fine now… Kaiba's going home." The CEO stood up, and gave a curt nod.

"Back in my day, sleepovers between two boys was considered fruity," the look on Yugi's blushing face was priceless to Mr. Motou. And Kaiba looked completely horrified.

"It… It wasn't like _that_, Grandpa!" he was outraged his grandfather would embarrass him like this.

"Yeah, I saw you two cuddling under the counter! Kids these days, I just don't get it…" he started to leave the room again.

"We were _not_!" He exclaimed, outraged. Yugi knew it must have looked strange though. He almost couldn't blame his elder for jumping to conclusions.

"I'm leaving now…" Kaiba abruptly turned away and walked down the busy morning street before Yugi could stop him.

* * *

Yugi showed up late to school, tired and worried about how his Grandfather's foolishness had affected Kaiba. Sure, they had spent the night leaning against each other. But it certainly wasn't cuddling, and their only reason's revolved around Seto's ailments.

Yugi retold what had happened with the assassination attempt to his friends at lunch. They were sympathetic, but seemed more concerned with Yugi's lack of sleep than Kaiba's death threats.

He wondered how they had grown to dislike Seto so much. He was a cold at times, but he was very intelligent and fair. He wasn't exactly kind, but not half as mean as Yugi had once thought. In fact, the boy was beginning to realize that most of Kaiba's distasteful quirks were attempts to hide his true self.

This was yet another thing that separated them. Yugi once had another side that he feared as well. But he accepted it and ended up loving what it taught him. His other self became his greatest ally and friend. If there was another side to Kaiba, he was bottling it deep within. But last night, Yugi thought he may have caught a glimpse of it. Maybe he'll meet that side again one day. That is, if his grandfather's accusations hadn't scared the Kaiba away.

* * *

After school, Yugi said goodbye to his friends and decided to head for Kaiba's mansion to make sure his health was intact.

He was stopped by security when he finally arrived, but Mokuba saved him. He was just getting home from school when he saw Yugi trying to talk his way into the building.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"Mokuba!" he greeted, glad to see a familiar face, "I came to check on Kaiba…"

Confusion left the young boy's face and was replaced by remorse, "Oh yeah, I don't know anything yet either… Thanks for being there for him, Yugi."

"You're welcome…" he didn't feel like he deserved any thanks. He should have called for help right away. Why had Kaiba been so insistent on staying there? What was so bad about seeing a doctor?

"Let's go talk to him," Mokuba smiled worriedly and led him past the front gates, into the large house.

A man with a clipboard approached them right away, "Mokuba, we need you to confirm some things for tomorrow's meeting."

"Oh yeah… Wait a moment," he had forgotten all about working that day. He looked around and caught up with a fast-paced woman in a suit.

"Hey, did you hear about Seto yet?" this woman appeared to be some kind of secretary.

"Yes, he's doing just fine," she smiled, sounding relieved. The whole building would be in chaos if their boss's health were to take a wrong turn.

"Thanks," he calmed down a bit and turned to Yugi, "I'll have to catch up with you later, but you can go on up without me." He gave him quick directions to Seto's room and walked off with the clipboard man.

Yugi led himself up the stairs and down the halls, nervous to show up so unexpectedly, but he needed to see his friend.

He found what Mokuba had said was Kaiba's door, but it looked identical to the rest in the hallway. He counted one more time to be sure it was "the fourth from the right" and knocked with a quivering wrist.

"I'm sleeping," came a rough, but familiar voice from behind the wall.

"Kaiba? It's Yugi, can I come in?"

There was a dead pause followed by a simple, "Sure."

He opened the door and looked in. He was sitting up in bed, wearing a black t-shirt, mostly blocked by the laptop in front of him. He pushed the computer aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed, maybe to feel less awkward.

"Yugi…" he was obviously uncomfortable with someone else in this space. The room was what Yugi had expected, but different. It had technology lining the grey-blue walls, but the furniture was classic and older looking. His bed was rather short, and the covers were thin and clean. He hardly ever used his bed nowadays, as he was so busy falling asleep in the office at night.

"Sorry to barge in like this… I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He looked down, trying not to break character, "I'm fine. I'm supposed to rest, that's all."

"You're not sleeping," Yugi said, acknowledging the laptop.

"No, I lied… I thought you were my doctor," he was being polite, but he wouldn't make eye-contact. Something was wrong.

"Oh… Well, if you're busy," he wanted to ask more questions, but he hated feeling like a pest.

"Yugi-" he stopped himself, but his face showed he still wanted to speak. He slowly raised his eyes to meet Yugi's, but said nothing. The boy realized with surprise that Kaiba was terribly nervous about something. He wondered what it was he was trying to tell him.

"Kaiba?" he prompted, hoping the man would start talking again.

"Yugi…" he gulped a bit, cringing at his sore throat, "Yugi, thank you."

"What?" That was not what he had been expecting.

"Thank you," he said a bit louder, "If you had not been with me… I surely would have passed out in the street… And died…" he looked away, the words taking weights off his shoulders. It was true though. He wouldn't have lived in the cold night like that. Yugi had unknowingly saved him.

"…You were only poisoned because I made you go with me in the first place…"

He looked up, confounded, "Are you blaming_ yourself_? Really?" he shook his head, "Yugi, that's stupid, this happens all the time," he said bluntly.

"Really? That's awful…"

"Nah, it's just pathetic. These fools are too lazy to get to the top on their own, so they just try to kill me. Even if they succeeded, they would probably just end up in jail. Their attempts are reckless. I hate those desperate jerks more than anything," Kaiba was beginning to rant, "I worked hard to get where I am today! Do you think I murdered a bunch of executives to make it this far?"

"They're just cowards," Yugi said patiently, pleased that Kaiba was still talking to him after the awkwardness that morning.

"Exactly," he agreed, rather steamed at this point.

There was an awkward pause for a few moments.

"Well, I guess I should let you rest."

"Right…" He realized he was doing the exact opposite of relaxing after that spell of anger. He was suddenly nervous again. He didn't normally let people into his room. Not even Mokuba on most occasions. He felt vulnerable.

"Bye, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Bye," he hoped Yugi didn't mind being alone this evening. He didn't want to push it since the circumstances were complicated. But he wished he could get him to stay.

Yugi's grandpa had made fun of them that morning. Seto tried to ignore it, but the lingering thought that there was truth in the old man's joke wouldn't leave him alone. Normally such disturbing ideas would make him pull away. But he couldn't leave Yugi now. It was too late for that. Much too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love, love, love, love this chapter! Review so I know my love for it is justified, or don't that's cool too, I like man-love, okay, bye!**

* * *

Yugi was alone that night for the first time in a few days. He got ready for bed, expecting the depression to pour in soon. But it would not come. In fact, he was actually kind of happy.

Seto Kaiba, his self-proclaimed "mortal enemy," was now one of his closest friends. He felt that he had managed to accomplish the impossible. He felt strong and carefree knowing there was now going to be peace between them.

Not only that, but he really liked Kaiba. He was looking forward to talking to him again. Maybe he would even manage to show his other friends how great Seto really was.

His heart was high on friendship as he burrowed himself under the thick covers. He turned out his bedside lamp and buried his head deep into his pillow, his chest tingling with butterflies against the soft fabric. He hadn't felt so comforted since… Atem.

Just as he was beginning to drift into a deep sleep, a sudden, harsh light burned through his lids. He reluctantly peeked through his lashes, expecting to see the hall light shining from beneath his door.

What he saw instead sent a shock through his weary body. The gold box that once contained the pieces of his millennium puzzle was glowing. The iris had sent a bolt of intense light straight at Yugi.

The puzzle itself had glowed like this on many occasions when it sensed danger or a fellow item. But Yugi had never expected the box it came in to do anything of the sort.

Fear, confusion, and hope spread through him at an alarming rate. What did the disturbance mean? Had someone removed an item from the temple? Had the Shadow Realm somehow been opened again? Is it possible that… Atem had returned?

He hastily escaped his covers and approached the box, examining the glow, trembling all over. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew he needed to get back to Egypt. It was his duty to be sure nothing was wrong with the millennium items.

* * *

"Kaiba… I heard you almost died," Joey greeted awkwardly as he sat down next to Yugi.

"Yeah," he mumbled, taking a drink of water to cool his raw throat. He had taken another aspirin about minute ago, hoping to be free of pain before returning to class. It was hard to even talk, but he had managed to spare a few words for Yugi.

"Are you feeling better?" Yugi asked politely, stalling a bit.

He silently nodded, seeming tired. Yugi could relate. After what happened last night, the peacefulness he had felt slipped down the drain. He had to tell his friends now that they had all gathered in one place.

"Hey guys…" everyone turned their attention to Yugi, sensing the anxiety in his voice, "There's something wrong with the millennium items…"

"What? How do you know?" Joey asked, aware that Yugi couldn't possibly still be connected with Atem.

"The box the puzzle came in started glowing last night… Like the puzzle used to do when something was wrong."

"What could _that _mean?" Tèa wondered aloud.

"I don't know…"

"What should we do?" Tristan asked.

"I think we have to go back to Egypt and make sure no one's touched anything."

"Back to Egypt?"

"Wait, how will we even get down there? The whole building fell apart!"

"I know… But I can't just ignore it," he hated that his problem had to put his friends in danger. But he _had_ to go, and he knew they wouldn't let him do anything alone.

"I guess I'll call my father so he can send me some more money…" Ryou said, reluctant to contact the negligent parent.

"Yeah, I'll have to check my savings…" Joey sighed.

"I just hope we can afford it again so soon…" Tèa mused, making Yugi even guiltier.

"What am I, invisible?" Kaiba suddenly exclaimed, irritated.

"Huh?" Yugi looked at Kaiba, surprised, but hopeful.

"I have a private jet, Yugi… The ride is free," he rolled his eyes. The fact that none of them thought of this was ridiculous.

"I just thought… Are you sure? What about your health?" he was captivated by the man's sudden generosity.

"We've discussed this, I'm fine," he folded his arms, and sat back in his chair a bit. He was a jerk on his best days, but he wouldn't make them pay for over-priced plane tickets if they didn't have to. Besides, he was curious to see what would happen with the items. Maybe he'd even witness another amazing duel.

"Kaiba… Thank you so much," Yugi beamed, his bright face shining past Kaiba's mask a bit, evoking a subtle smile in return.

* * *

"Well, it's just as we left it…" Joey observed.

The rubble was still blocking the entrance. They had arrived a little later in the afternoon than they had wanted, so the sun was already beginning to lower in the sky. For now it was warm and bright, but it would be chilly once night falls.

Yugi eyed the bright box in his hands. It almost vibrated with energy, "Yeah… but…" he hated to suggest this, "I think we should still try to get in."

"You mean… dig our way in? Ugh, sounds like a lot of work," Tèa groaned a bit.

"Well, at least the rocks are kind of small. We don't have to finish today… I just think we need to get down there…" he hoped more than anything Atem would be there waiting for him.

The rest agreed and they set to work moving stones and brushing dirt away from the stairs. It wasn't difficult, and they made it halfway down the tunnel.

It was just starting to get too dark to continue. Yugi turned around from his work, about to mention turning back. Kaiba was beside him, pausing in his work to see what Yugi was going to say.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his jaw was forced shut as the ground beneath him violently shook. The ceiling rained dirt and stone, and the kids all scrambled to take cover.

Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Tèa all ran for the way out. Yugi started to stumble that way, but Kaiba grabbed him back with rough panic as a large stone smashed into the floor where he would have been standing a second later.

He buried his head into Seto's chest as the rumbling continued. They huddled in a corner until it slowed down and ceased.

They slowly got up and started to walk forward. It was now pitch-black in the cave. Kaiba ran into a new wall of stone, and tried feeling for a way around it. He did not find one.

"Yugi! You alright?" Joey called from the other side, his frightened voice muffled by the rocks.

"Yes, we're both okay! We're blocked in though! Is anyone hurt over there?"

"Yeah… Bakura hurt his leg pretty bad… What should we do?"

"Take him back to the plane, there's a doctor on board!" Kaiba called out.

"Okay, but… What about you guys?"

"We're okay… We'll keep digging. You guys go back to the jet," Yugi called, turning on his flashlight. They were in a small space between two piles of rubble. Digging farther down was simple, but getting back up involved a lot of heavy lifting.

"We're not going to leave you!" Joey exclaimed, shocked.

"We're fine back here, and you guys need to rest! Trust me, Joey, please!"

"I… I'll be back to get you out soon… Just… Don't dig farther! If it caves in, you're dead…" he was reluctant, but he had little choice. No one had any energy left and they were miles away from help, especially at this hour.

"Okay… Don't worry, we're perfectly safe where we are!"

Joey left with a few more regretful words, leaving Yugi and Kaiba alone.

They used the dim lighting to check themselves over. There wasn't much more than a few cuts and bruises. They would be sore, but still capable of working in the morning.

Yugi took a granola bar out of his small pack and split it in half. He offered a piece to Kaiba, who turned it down with an ill look on his face.

"You should eat something…" he didn't even have lunch.

"It would just hurt too much…" he was starving, but his throat was still killing him.

Yugi felt awful, "I knew you weren't well enough to come…"

"It's no big deal…"

"I'll save it for you," he started wrapping Kaiba's half in the foil it came in, "If we don't get out of here tomorrow, I'm forcing you to eat it," he did the best smirk he could, but it didn't work well on his innocent face.

"Deal," Kaiba consented with a half-smile.

Yugi shivered as he finished his meager dinner. Egypt was hot as hell in the day, but night was the exact opposite. And these stones were cold to begin with as they never got any sun.

Kaiba was getting chilly as well, but all he could focus on was Yugi's trembling figure.

He took off his coat and passed it over to the boy, "Here."

"What about you?" he took the jacket gingerly, afraid to fully accept it— though it was nice and warm from Kaiba's own body heat.

"The cold doesn't bother me too much," he was lying through his chattering teeth.

But Yugi bought it, "Okay… thanks…" he wrapped it around his shoulders, trying to keep the white fabric out of the dirt around them. But a few minutes later, he noticed Kaiba shivering and rubbing his arms desperately.

"You're freezing."

"It's nothing," he mumbled.

"You'll never get any sleep like that… I'm still cold too…" he took a deep breath, not happy to suggest this, "I think… We need to, uh, share heat…"

Kaiba's eyes widened, "You mean… Seriously?"

"Yeah, I think it's the only way to warm up in here… And we really need to rest up for tomorrow…"

Kaiba looked down and shook his head, but he was smirking again, "Well, Yugi, it's not looking good for us," he looked up at the puzzled boy and they made eye-contact, "Wait until your Grandfather hears about this."

Yugi was so surprised he couldn't even laugh. This was the closest thing Kaiba had ever come to telling a joke.

Kaiba ignored Yugi's shocked face and grabbed his jacket off the boy's shoulders. He sat down behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him, swinging the jacket around both their legs like a blanket. By then his smile had faded into an awkward grimace. Why, oh why, had he chosen a gay joke for this event?

Yugi was tense at first, but as they warmed up against each other, he found himself to be more comfortable than awkward.

He turned off the flashlight to save battery, but the space was still lit by the glowing box sitting a few feet away.

They both looked at the shining item, deep in thought.

"What do you think is down there?" Kaiba asked, still curiously watching the light.

"It could involve the Shadow Realm, but…"

"You think… It's the other you?"

"Yes," he nodded sadly. He hated to hope for something like that, but it couldn't be helped.

"If he's there… Will you ask him to stay?" somehow, Kaiba hoped the answer would be no.

"I couldn't do that to him,"

Seto felt his heart settle down and he sighed, "But you need him, don't you?"

"Yes… but I know he's better off where he is now," he looked down, close to tears again.

"Wasn't he happy when he was with you?"

"Yes, but he didn't really belong. He often felt out of place."

He snorted a bit, "Who doesn't?"

"I can't expect you to understand…"

"I understand plenty," he was starting to hate the pharaoh for leaving Yugi the way he did.

"I don't even know what I would do if it was him… I'd probably say too much and ruin his life."

His brow furrowed in confusion, "What could you possibly say for that to happen…"

"Oh, um… Nothing," he dismissed the subject completely, realizing he was saying too much.

"Yugi…" he was dying to know.

"Well, I sort of… I felt a bit too strongly for him…"

"Too strongly?"

"…Um, I liked him as a bit more than a friend…" he closed his eyes, not wanting to be a part of Kaiba's reaction to this.

"…Oh… You're… Like _that_?" he was surprisingly calm, though he now felt more awkward about holding the boy so intimately.

"Well, I didn't really think that I was… Like it was only Atem, because we had such a special connection. Like he was the one exception… but lately, I've been thinking I like—"

What was he doing? He was so tired he was just speaking thoughts as they came. The fact that he was about to say he was interested in Kaiba would have been news to both of them. Sure, it had crossed his mind before, but he had always denied it before fully processing it. But the way they were now made it almost impossible to deny any inappropriate thoughts. But he would keep it to himself, knowing it would ruin their new friendship.

"Yugi?" he had left him in suspense, but he seemed like he was done talking.

"Never mind," he answered calmly.

"Tell Atem how you feel tomorrow. Don't let him leave."

How could Kaiba say something like that? Why did he care?

"I can't," he whispered.

"But you're lonely…"

"No… I have you. You said it yourself."

"What good am I when you can have him?" he wasn't even being sarcastic. He was really beginning to believe Yugi would be happier if Atem took his place in comforting him. However, he would hate to lose his purpose in the boy's life. He found that he enjoyed being needed.

Yugi looked at him, "You're great, don't say that."

"No, I can't help you like he can."

"But you've already done so much."

"I'm glad," he looked into Yugi's eyes sadly.

"…I love you, Kaiba," he began crying, hating himself for saying such a thing.

Kaiba's heart felt heavy as he weakly brought Yugi's face to his chest. Those words sounded strange next to his name. It felt wrong in every way. He had been cruel to Yugi. Why would he say such a thing? …Earlier, Yugi had made it sound as if something had been convincing him that he was interested in men. Had he meant Kaiba? The man realized he didn't care if Yugi loved him. He wasn't disturbed by it at all, just puzzled. How could someone as kind and pure as him, possibly love a cold-hearted jerk like Kaiba? It made no sense. He was unworthy.

"You don't," he breathed.

"I do," Yuig quietly sobbed, "You saved me. I don't know how I would have handled being alone if you hadn't been there."

"Yugi…" he didn't know what to say or feel. He didn't mind Yugi loving him. But it wasn't justified.

"I'm sorry… I ruined everything."

"No…" He raised a hand to comfort him, but hesitated. But he ignored doubt and started gently stroking the back of Yugi's head.

"I went too far, I shouldn't have said it. You don't even _like_ me, do you?"

"Of course I like you," he said calmly, finding a rhythm with his hand.

"You're lying."

He finally lost some patience, "Yugi, there's nothing to dislike, shut up already."

"I'm sorry… I'm just… Insecure I guess."

"You think?" he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Kaiba…"

"Stop apologizing. And… I've always called you 'Yugi.' You can call me Seto, it's no big deal."

"I… Don't know if I can do that… I've broken enough boundaries as it is."

"You haven't broken anything. I don't care if you… love me… It's fine."

"Why?" he looked up at him, and Kaiba stopped stroking his head as they made eye-contact.

"Why? I don't know."

"Doesn't it freak you out?"

"No."

"… Why not?"

"Because… I don't know…" he did know. He liked that Yugi needed him. He loved it. He wanted to take care of Yugi, and he wanted him to like it.

"Do you… Feel the same?" he winced, ready for absolute rejection.

"Uhh, I… Don't know…" he answered honestly, his gaze wandering away from Yugi in embarrassment.

"Seto…" he turned right back to Yugi at the sound of his first name.

"I suppose I like you more than most," he wouldn't say love, but this was almost the equivalent.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat, "Thank you," he looked at Kaiba with misty eyes. His cheeks were red, and his lips were open in quiet disbelief. He looked so afraid, but relieved at the same time. Kaiba could hardly look at him without pain welling up in his chest. His face was absolutely irresistible.

He realized his head was tilting closer, as if to see him better. He stopped himself, but he had drifted so close to the sweet face. Something inside told him not to stop. He pressed his forehead against Yugi's as if to comfort him. The boy's tears had gotten past his walls, and the mood turned dead quiet. Without a thought in his busy mind, he tilted his chin towards Yugi's and met his lips. The sudden touch frightened him and he immediately separated. But their heads were still touching, and Kaiba calmed himself, wanting to try again, though it had hardly been on purpose the first time. He leaned in again and ignored the initial shock of the touch, cherishing the closeness he so rarely felt.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is getting so difficult to write, but I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter :)**

* * *

More hesitant kisses followed the first, but pride eventually cut in. Kaiba froze up, still leaning his forehead against Yugi's. His mind was now buzzing with questions and fear, but his body remained still and calm. Yugi seemed calm as well, but he was in a bit of a state after the unexpected touch.

"Sorry," was all Kaiba could say, not moving for fear of making eye contact.

"It's okay," Yugi whispered.

Still avoiding the boy's eyes, he pulled Yugi in close and held his head against his chest. He was still cold and they needed to rest. Neither said another word, but slept the night away, warm in each other's arms.

* * *

"Yugi!" Joey's faint voice called. A bit of light from the morning sun was coming through the thick barrier separating them.

"Joey?" he answered, feeling guilty on many levels. His best friend must be worried sick, and now he may have to hide things from him… But there was no time to think about that.

"Hey, we're gonna start digging you out now."

"Okay, we'll keep moving forward. It looks pretty simple, I don't think it'll cave in on us."

Joey paused, whispering to someone, "Alright, I trust you, ya know…"

"I know," he smiled, standing up and stretching.

Kaiba got up too, very lethargically. He had not slept well on an empty stomach.

They didn't discuss last night's happenings, but began working right away. There was little communication, other than curious glances from time to time.

An hour later, Yugi dug his hand into the rubble and felt air on the other side. Not believing they could possibly be finished, he felt around, but felt nothing but empty space.

He pulled his hand back and turned to Kaiba, "I think I found the other side," he said, shocked.

Without another word, he cleared out a small gap out to peek through. He looked in on the room where the Millennium items rested. Pillars had collapsed and the room was a mess of stone. But the items were unharmed, glowing suspiciously in the middle of the room. A familiar form was sprawled out lifelessly before the stone table. It was Atem, covered in dirt, still dressed in his Egyptian garb.

When Yugi noticed the weakened body, his mind shattered. He began frantically digging an opening for himself, breathing in strangled gasps, not worried about the jagged rocks cutting small wounds in his hands.

"Yugi, stop!" Kaiba warned, alarmed by the boy's sudden panic attack.

"It's Atem!" he gasped, continuing to rip the rock from the wall.

Once the opening was big enough, he crawled through and ran like lightning to the vulnerable body of the king.

The space Yugi had dug out was not yet large enough for Kaiba to fit through, so he began digging too, trying to catch up to his friend. But he moved slowly as he watched the scene before him.

Yugi kneeled beside the man, cradling his neck as he tried to wake him.

"Atem, wake up, are you okay?" he asked, desperately trying to find a pulse. Before he could calm down long enough to feel the gentle heartbeat, Atem's eyes opened.

"Y-Yugi?" he sounded weak and dry-mouthed.

"Yes, it's me… What happened?" Seeing his face so close again was absolutely breathtaking.

"I… don't know… I was pulled from my bed by someone… And I woke up here…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but it's been a few days and I haven't had any food or water… I didn't know this place was so ruined… I couldn't get out."

"Here, take this, it's all I have I'm afraid…" he pulled a bottle of water, and the piece of granola he'd been saving for Kaiba, and handed it to Atem.

He took it and smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Aibou."

Kaiba watched this with knots in his heart. He was already beginning to feel replaced. It was for the best though. He finished digging and stepped into the room, keeping his distance, but still managing to catch Atem's attention.

"Kaiba… Why are you here?" he looked at Yugi, "Where are the others?"

"We got separated on the way down here. They're still trying to get through to us…"

"How… Did you know to come find me?"

"The box your puzzle came in was glowing, just like that," he pointed to the shining irises on the items beside them.

"I see… That's unusual," he looked up at Kaiba, who was still standing a good distance away from the couple.

Kaiba tried to ignore the look, folding his arms and pretending to look at the rubble around them.

"Why do you think this is happening?"

He looked back at Yugi and shook his head, "I wish I knew… I would have tried to go back to the afterlife, but I couldn't leave with a disturbance like this going on."

"Right… I wonder who brought you here?"

He shook his head hopelessly, "I didn't see his face… But… It's really good to see you again, Yugi…"

Yugi smiled, happier than he had looked in a while, "You too… I missed you so much."

Atem sat up, some strength coming back, and fondly placed a hand on Yugi's back, "And I missed you..."

He looked at Kaiba curiously, and whispered to Yugi, "I'm not sure I understand what brought him here…"

"He wanted to help," Yugi whispered back, a bit humored by Atem's expression.

Kaiba may have been pretending to ignore them, but he was well aware they were talking about him.

"I'm right here…" he spoke up, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Sorry…" Yugi apologized, a little nervous being alone with both guys. Kaiba was so far away, Yugi wondered if he was jealous.

He sighed and moved a few steps closer, "I think we should head back now. There's nothing to do here right now, and we're out of water." Yugi guiltily realized he had given Atem Kaiba's promised granola bar and the rest of their water.

"You're right… Let's go," Atem responded solemnly. He struggled to get to his feet and they headed for the stairs.

As they slowly approached the staircase, familiar voices called to them, and they saw Joey, Tèa, and Tristan hurrying towards them. Atem smiled broadly at his dearest friends. But the room shook, throwing them all to the floor. Rock poured onto the exit, blocking Atem from his old friends. They all screamed with terror, banging their hands against the heavy stone, desperate to see their friend again.

"No!" Atem jumped to his feet and tried to dig through the wall separating them. Yugi and Kaiba watched, still overwhelmed by the sudden quake.

"They're much safer where they are now," a blood-curdling voice spoke behind them.

They all jumped, recognizing the speaker right away. He grinned at their fear, soaking in the moment as if it would give him strength.

"Marik… It was you…" Atem now realized who had taken him there. He must have waited for Yugi to appear before making his presence known.

"Very observant, Pharaoh… Now, why don't we have ourselves a little game?" His sadistic smile made the already cold room feel like ice. Nobody moved.

"Why should I?"

"Hahaha, not _you_! I'm here for the _King of Games_! You're nothing but bait," he snapped his fingers, laughing as ropes appeared around Atem's wrists and neck. His feet were still free, but he still couldn't be of much use without his hands. The rope was rough on his skin, burning as he struggled beneath it.

"Atem!" Yugi glared at Marik, a rare glint of hatred in his eye, "Why are you doing this?"

"What, can't I play with an old friend just for kicks?" Yugi wasn't humored, "If you must know, defeating _you _in a shadow game can get me out of here. I can take my own true form and be free to do whatever destruction I please on the world," he grinned wider at the thought, "When you lose, all three of you will either die or end up wandering the Shadow Realm for eternity. Either option is fine with me…"

"…What if I refuse to play?" he hoped it wouldn't be at Atem's expense. Without his host, Marik Ishtar, the spirit couldn't touch them… But he may possess power they are unaware of.

"I'll just take you all back to the Shadow Realm with me… So we can suffer together…" No doubt the sadist had torcher on the mind.

"I see…" he glanced at Atem, who gave him a slight nod, "Fine. I'll play… Duel Monsters?"

"Of course…" he said, glowing with sick delight.

Yugi prepared his duel disk, thankful he had remembered to bring it. Kaiba got up from where he had fallen in the quake and stepped up beside Yugi.

"I'm playing too," he stood strong before Yami Marik.

"Seto Kaiba… I forgot you were here… You sound different. Does your throat feel any better?" he smiled knowingly.

"How… Do you know about that?"

"He's hurt?" Atem quietly asked Yugi.

"Yeah…" he wouldn't say how. If Marik didn't know, he didn't want him finding out.

"I'm an expert when it comes to pain," his eyebrows shot into a terrible angle of devilish pleasure, "I can't wait to duel you, Seto… Why don't we get started."

Kaiba growled, "Fine."

"You first… Unless you want Yugi to start things off…"

He looked at Yugi who gave him consent to make the first move. Atem watched them carefully. He still didn't know why Kaiba was there. The man could care less about Yugi and his friends. But it was strange how they were acting towards one another. He was being so polite. He hadn't said a single degrading thing to either of them. Somehow, Seto Kaiba had changed.

The duel began in their favor, but Marik knew what he was doing. Before they knew it, Kaiba's first monster was being destroyed by one of the insane duelist's special abilities.

A rapid sting of pain shot through his throat and fresh blood ran like a spring from his lips. He coughed as more of the thick crimson fell to the ground.

"Seto! What's wrong?" Yugi ran over and held him up as he continued coughing. He seemed to be in terrible pain. He was hardly aware that Yugi was beside him.

"Marik, what have you done to him?!" Atem roared.

"Hahaha, it's a Shadow Game, fool! What do you think? In this form, I don't have the power to inflict fresh wounds onto you when you're attacked… But I can make older wounds much more severe… A few more hits, and his throat could be slit from the inside, hahaha," he doubled over in laughter as the horror unfolded.

Kaiba looked at Marik, then Yugi, "Don't worry. We're not going to lose," his voice was now incredibly hoarse, and he winced as he spoke. He gave Yugi a fond pat on the shoulder and stood up straight. He took a small roll of bandages from one of his coat pockets. Kaiba had brought the first aid on a whim, but he was glad he had thought of it, "Wrap up the cuts on your wrists."

Yugi took the bandages, as he realized how fatal his own wounds could get. He had drawn blood digging through the sharp rocks… But if the cuts got any deeper, he could easily die of blood loss before even finishing the game. He couldn't be more thankful for Kaiba for paying attention like that. Even when he was in that much pain.

"Good work, but it won't stop the bleeding for long… Heh, I was going to inflict the pain on the pharaoh over there… But when I noticed Kaiba's little throat ache I just couldn't resist!"

"You're sick," Atem mumbled with fierce rage. He hated that he couldn't do anything. He didn't want to watch Yugi die.

"Enough small talk… take your turn, Yugi."

The duel progressed without more damage to Yugi or Kaiba's life points. This was avoided through extreme defensive strategy. Yugi would not let Kaiba get hurt again.

But he did get hurt. Yugi ran out of options for a turn and Marik hit Kaiba once again. The dark spirit got his own damage from a trap, but Seto still fell to the floor in agony as his throat was ripped at from the inside.

Yugi helped him collect himself, crying a string of apologies. His throat burned and swelled on the inside, blood now constantly draining from his mouth. It was difficult for him to even breath. He tried to speak to Yugi, but could only cough. A sprinkle of blood landed on the boy's cheek, but Kaiba immediately wiped it off with his thumb, horrified with himself.

"I'm so sorry," Yugi was on the brim of tears as he clutched Kaiba's coat. If only he had taken the attack instead. Marik had deliberately targeted Kaiba for his own entertainment.

"It's your turn. Stop the love fest over there."

"You can do it…" Yugi made sure Seto could stand on his own and backed away to his side of the field.

He drew a card with a shaking hand and looked over his cards carefully. Hesitating before summoning a monster, Seto took a strangled breath and tried to call a new monster. All he really did was grant himself a new fit of coughs. It was useless. He could not speak.

"Haha, you can't even talk?! How do you expect to play this game if you can't even speak? You'll die in no time!"

Sweat dripped down Kaiba's cheek. He wasn't fit to continue. If he dies, Yugi could be in big trouble. He had no choice but to forfeit. He raised his hand, about to hit the quit button on the center of his duel disk—Something he had sworn to never do.

Atem saw this action and swiftly grabbed his hand. They made eye-contact, each equally surprised by Atem's action. Kaiba glared back at Atem, hand subtly trying to break the grasp.

"I'll call your attacks for you. Don't quit now…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Mwahahahaaaaa, I like to write... So please review :)**

* * *

More than anything, Kaiba hated to accept help from others. Unless he was giving orders, he didn't want anyone doing things for him. But quitting the game, leaving Yugi to fight Marik on his own was too dangerous. He hated Atem, but he decided to let him speak on his behalf. At least the guy had talent and would understand his strategy without much explanation.

He nodded and allowed Atem to announce his moves to the other players. The game went on, with much damage on both sides. Kaiba stayed out of the fire, but Yugi began feeling pain too. Luckily the bandages were helping. Marik's life points were badly harmed as well, but, being nothing more than a spirit, he had no injuries for the shadows to manipulate.

The Pharaoh felt what it was like to be Kaiba, as he called upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon in his strong, triumphant voice. The beast brought Kaiba and Yugi ahead, burning up Marik's latest threats.

The demon duelist summoned one last fearful beast, only to be taken down by his very own trump from the past: The Winged Dragon of Ra.

His life points hit zero and he disappeared into the shadows, a creepy smile forming on his evaporating face. In his place, an activated trap card was overturned on the field. Yugi thought he had defeated Yami Marik… but the trap caused the field to quake, sending all three duelists slamming to the floor. Their minds left their bodies for the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Yugi awoke on a cold surface, feeling light-headed and numb. His groggy eyes snapped open wide and he gasped at the intense change in his surroundings. Atem and Kaiba were still there, but they had all been thrust into a strange, swirling darkness. Shadows of familiar, yet terrifying creatures passed by them in the distance. A few structures were nearby, but they were flat looking, and undetailed. A ghostly moan hung in the air around them, and creaking noises crashed in a bruised-looking area nearby.

Terror crippled his mind and he frantically crawled to Kaiba, shaking him roughly until he awoke. His pupils dilated as he froze, staring deeply into the eerie mists. Yugi then woke Atem as well. They unconsciously huddled together, afraid of being noticed by one of the disturbing, drifting figures.

Atem finally found his voice, "We're in the Shadow Realm…"

"But… We won… Why?" Yugi gasped, shivering all over from fear, hardly breathing.

"I don't know… It doesn't make any sense…"

Kaiba was staring off into space, trying to analyze what had happened. Yugi was watching him, worried. He ignored the boy's concern, but realized his gaze had fallen upon an explanation, lying on the ground nearby. He reached out and picked up the object, staring at it with blank horror.

"What's that?" Yugi inquired, though he thought he already knew.

"Marik's trap," they all gasped at the sudden return of his voice. He coughed a bit to test it, wondering how that had happened. His throat still hurt, but being in spirit form here, his injuries were nothing but a contradiction.

He took another breath and handed the card to Yugi, "I don't recognize it… Do you?" It was an amazing relief to have his voice back again.

Yugi read the card carefully, finally understanding what had happened to them, "No… but it worked.

"What does it say?" Atem asked.

"Shadow Rematch. Once the opposing player inflicts the fatal attack, their life points will drop to zero and the game will be a tie," Yugi read, horrified such a card was legal.

"I assume that's why we were all sent to the Shadow Realm… And if that card is here, Marik might not be far…"

"So he wants a rematch…" Kaiba stated, still looking lost.

"I suppose he wants us to find him…" Atem said, eyeing the spirits around them nervously.

"I guess he does…" Yugi agreed.

They stood up, choose a direction that seemed to have less lurkers, and began wandering through the shadows.

Atem and Kaiba were suddenly startled by a sharp cry and a thud behind them. Sharp razors had dug into Yugi's ankle, pulling to the ground and dragging him off as he struggled and yelped.

The two men knocked skulls as they raced to grab his hands and rescue him from the filthy mop of fur chewing roughly with large canines. It was a sick, evil version of Kuriboh, with burning eyes and a soulless grin, biting down relentlessly on poor Yugi.

Atem pulled on Yugi's hands while Kaiba violently kicked at the beast, trying to pry it off of Yugi. Suddenly, a sharp light struck the creature and it went limp, sizzling as if struck by lightning. Atem looked up at the source of the blow and smiled bright, relieved.

Seto looked up as well, not believing his eyes. The Dark Magician was hovering above them, smiling back at Atem. Yugi let out a whimper and Seto kneeled beside him, allowing Atem to handle the uncanny guest.

"Pharaoh, I finally found you," he drifted to the ground and kneeled before his king.

Atem put a hand on the magician's shoulder, giving him permission to stand, "You came just in time, Mahad."

"What happened? Your kidnapper… It was Marik, wasn't it?"

"Yes, we tied him in a shadow game and we were sent here for a rematch. Defeating him seems to be the only way to get home," he sighed, scanning the boundless void of shadows.

Mahad dropped to a hushed tone, "No, there's another way out."

"What?" Atem snapped his attention back to the magician.

"I know the way, I'll take you all there now. It's a long walk though, and very dangerous. It may take a day or two…"

Seto helped Yugi up, who had finally calmed down and began listening, in awe of his favorite card and hero.

"Let's go then," Yugi said, attracting Mahad's attention.

"You must be Yugi," he bowed respectfully, "It's an honor to meet you. I've heard many wonderful things about you."

"It's nice to meet you too," he smiled, flattered by the warm welcome.

"And you… Look like a friend of mine…" he said, acknowledging Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba," he grabbed the man's hand and shook it, bewildering him a bit.

"Mahad," he responded, confused by the modern greeting. He turned back to Atem, "Let's go now. I'll do what I can to protect you."

They began following The Dark Magician through the shadows, all keeping a cautious eye out for more angry spirits.

They traveled all day with little trouble. Mahad had to fight a couple of times, but he wasted little effort in the process. Conversation was minimal due to the slight tension between Kaiba and Atem.

Soon they could hardly keep going, so Mahad led them to a small, rocky area that appeared to be an opening in a cliff. However, it was difficult to make out when it was just a silhouette against a dull, purple hue.

"You can sleep here for a while," he whispered an incantation and a small source of light appeared at the mouth of the cave. It was like a tiny sun hovering an inch above the ground. Flat shadows became real stone and soft moss, warmly lit by Mahad's magic. From what the light revealed, their surrounding was actually quite beautiful. Moist pebbles and light grass covered the floor and the faint sound of running water could be heard a few feet away. Had that sound been noticeable before?

"Mahad… What about you?" Yugi asked, captivated by the magic before him.

"I'll sleep when my King is safe," he said seriously.

"At least allow us to keep watch for a while," Atem offered kindly.

"I'll let you know, but for now, just rest," he said, returning the benevolent smile.

The three men sat in front of the fire with their backs against the side of the cave. Yugi sat between them and tried starting a conversation now that he felt safe and comfortable. The light was warm on their tired faces.

"You and Mahad seem really close."

"Yes, he's done a lot for me and our kingdom. And he's a good friend to talk to every now and then," he smiled, "What about… You two? I can't help but notice, Kaiba, you seem… different…"

Kaiba glared, not in the mood to talk, "I don't know what you mean."

"Well… Last time I saw you, you were much more… You just didn't seem to care about Yugi that much… And now-"

"I _still_ don't care," he stood up and walked away towards Mahad. Yugi watched him leave, worry and hurt forming deep within. Kaiba said something to the magician, who pointed and watched him head in the given direction. He nodded at Atem and Yugi so they would not worry. He was keeping an eye on the moody one.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Atem looked at Yugi helplessly.

"No… It's okay… He doesn't mean that," he doubted his own words, but sucked it up and smiled for the pharaoh, "How have you been?"

He lightened up at the topic, "I've been really good. I miss everyone, you especially, but I'm happy. I finally belong somewhere…" his eyes were distant as he continued to speak of the afterlife and the people he cared for.

"I'm so happy for you," he said breathlessly when Atem stopped speaking. This was everything he had hoped for his friend after their separation.

"Thank you… But I still know nothing about how you've been, Yugi. I know I haven't been gone long, but something interesting must have happened."

Yugi's eyes darkened for just a second before he threw on another false smile, "I'm fine. Nothing new, really…"

Atem frowned, eyeing the boy meaningfully, "We may not have a mind link anymore, but I know when you're upset."

"I'm not… Look, it's just been hard… Without you…" he looked away, feeling horribly weak and selfish for throwing that on Atem.

"I know what you mean," Yugi looked up to see him gazing deep into the shadows, "Honestly, I've been lonely without you as well."

"You have?"

Atem turned his head to look at him, "Absolutely. I was happy and all… But I was always thinking of you. You never left my mind… Not once."

"Atem…" Yugi couldn't believe it. He had assumed the pharaoh would be perfectly fine. But he sounded regretful now.

"I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to worry you…"

"Same here…"

They looked at each other for a moment, and for the first time since being reunited, felt as if they were linked once more. Atem reached his arms forward and embraced his dearest friend for the first time in what had felt like years.

Seto stopped abruptly. He had been approaching them quietly before they had suddenly begun embracing. He scraped his feet into the dirt as he turned to leave them alone.

Yugi heard the sound and looked over Atem's shoulder at Kaiba's departing figure. His body tensed up as he realized how this must look. He loved Atem, but this hug was nothing but friendly. He had already set his heart on Kaiba. He pulled away quickly, an apologetic look forming as he watched Atem's confusion forming.

"I have to talk to him," he began to stand. Atem turned around, surprised to see Seto Kaiba turning a corner, rushing to get away from them.

Yugi swiftly walked away after the man. Atem just watched, completely lost. It appeared that Kaiba was upset because he saw them hugging… Why would he care about something like that? Even if he and Yugi were friends, would he really be this possessive? Maybe. Though it seemed like a bit of an overreaction. An uncomfortable idea worked its way into Atem's mind, but he ignored it right away, disgusted with his own thoughts.

"Kaiba!" Yugi called as he caught up along the side of the cliff, out of Atem's line of sight. Mahad kept an eye on them, but was way out of earshot.

He turned around slowly, trying to form a believably indifferent facial expression, "What?" he sounded hopelessly tired.

"Um, a-are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he answered as if the answer was obvious.

"Well… Where are you going then? You saw that, right?" he gestured back towards Atem.

"I didn't see anything… Don't let me interrupt," he shooed him away a bit with a limp hand.

"You weren't interrupting… It was just a hug," he had to make Seto understand, but the man seemed to have a stubborn attitude at the moment.

"I don't care what it was," he said flatly, beginning to walk away again.

Yugi desperately grabbed his hand, "Don't leave."

He turned back to Yugi with a deep glare and roughly pulled his hand away. Without a word, he moved forward again.

"Seto, I-"

"Yugi, just leave it!" he growled viciously. He had not felt this angry in a long time.

"I won't!" he spat back, "Atem isn't staying, so you don't have to worry!"

He smiled cruelly, almost sarcastically, "What makes you think I give a damn what Atem does?"

"Because you're jealous of him." he glared up at him, furious.

"Oh sure, that must be it," his sick smile became a heavy frown.

"Look, I'm choosing you, so calm down."

"Choosing_ me? _ Why exactly? Because if you choose _him_, he'll have to be a little unhappy?" He was disgusted with the idea that Atem would sacrifice Yugi's joy to save his own.

"Wha-"

"I'm not some hopeless second choice, so just forget it. I'm out." He turned and walked off, blind with fury. Yugi stood where he was, stunned. Was what Kaiba said true? Was he only clinging to the CEO because he couldn't have Atem? It did seem that way…

Mahad watched the man trudge away from Yugi, wondering what had happened. His eyes widened and he grew tense as he saw the threat ahead of Kaiba.

Seto scowled, wishing he had something to punch. He felt like he hated everything, but himself especially. Losing his temper was the last thing he had wanted to do. He wanted Yugi to be with Atem because he did not consider himself right for a kind, amazing soul.

Seeing them together like that had hurt though. He could not deny that he was jealous. Just seeing Yugi toss him aside and cling to that pharaoh was a betrayal he had never felt before. He had wanted them to be together, but maybe he wanted it to happen with some closure on his side first. That kiss had been a big step for him, though he liked to pretend it had never happened.

His heart was stuck to Yugi now, even if the boy was better off without him. No matter what, Kaiba would always protect Yugi. Right now, he was protecting him from making the wrong decision. Maybe he was selfish, acting so spoiled and proud about it… But his intentions were ultimately for the better.

A loud, hollow growl slipped through the air around him and he snapped out of his thoughts. He had not noticed, but eight in front of him, wrapped up in slumber, was a large, white, reptilian beast.

Another noise rumbled from the beast and a moist, blue eye slid open, staring straight at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter will follow soon, as this one is rather short. It's not over yet guys ;)**

* * *

Seto was frozen as he witnessed the awakening of the mighty dragon he had always admired. Though he was in deep awe of its beauty, he knew he was going to die by its horrible majesty. It stood slowly, revealing its true, godly size. White scales glistened sharp, like glass, despite the shadows. Its eyes were intelligent, yet terrible as they locked onto Kaiba's reverential form. It bent its long neck, bringing its beautiful, looming face at Seto's level. He closed his eyes as the beast moved closer, not able to handle it, his heart threatening to give up for good.

Hot breath hit his face and he winced, expecting the monster's next move to end his life. But nothing was happening. He could clearly hear and feel loud breathing directly in front of him, but the beast made no move.

Already accepting death, one that he deemed honorable, Kaiba opened his eyes and faced the creature head-on. It stared back at him, curious, but calm. It looked at him in a very human way, as if it knew him personally. There was something very cold in its eyes—not cruelty, but deep, somber intelligence.

Kaiba could sense the creature's innocent intentions and he moved from a tense position of defense, to trusting caution. His eyes wandered over the dragon's appearance, taking in every breath-taking detail. Unaware of his actions, he reached a hand out, as if to stroke its vibrant skin.

But he whipped it back instinctually as the beast reared its head back, suddenly startled. He backed up with his hands limply guarding his body, hoping to calm the creature once more.

He bumped into another body and turned with rising panic to find Yugi, Atem, and an armed Mahad directly behind him. The dragon was highly threatened and continued to growl and retreat, not sure whether to attack the unrecognized creatures or flee.

Something striking changed in the beast's eye when the humans got close to Seto. It roared mightily and made a swift lunge forward, causing everyone to jump back in pure terror.

Seto recognized what was threatening the dragon. He reached his arms out to both sides, putting the three vulnerable people behind him, and took a step towards the stressed creature.

"No," he called, voice shaking as emotions cracked through.

It was slightly bewildered by his defensive gesture, and let out another cry of confusion. The sound startled Seto and he automatically swung his outstretched arm around Yugi, pushing the boy behind his back to protect him.

"Blue-Eyes, stop!" he commanded, sounding more fearful than strong.

The beast snarled, frustrated, but backed up and bowed its head. A gasp was passed over the group at the beast's surprising cooperation.

Seto stood where he was for a long moment before pulling himself together and approaching his dragon. Mahad watched in pure amazement as Seto stroked the beast's neck and made meaningful eye-contact with it.

"Atem, he… He is…" The magician started, shocked.

"Priest Seto… I know…" Atem said, sounding almost proud of his rival.

Mahad looked at the pharaoh curiously and shook his head, bemused, "So you became Yugi, and Seto became him… Yet I am a trading card…"

The pharaoh chuckled softly in spite of the thick atmosphere, "But you're one of the strongest cards out there, Mahad." The magician smiled back, unoffended.

Yugi watched Kaiba bonding with the dragon, wondering what was going to happen next. He had said he was done with Yugi. But he had just made a strong point to protect him. Will Kaiba ever stop being so stubborn… Lying to himself… Yugi went back to the cave without a word to anybody, more lost and confused than ever.

* * *

They were awoken by Mahad after a fairly unsatisfying sleep. The magician was adamant about leaving quickly to keep from drawing attention to themselves.

Seto had spent his time sleeping near the dragon he had bonded so well with. No one was surprised when the creature flew above them when they departed, scanning the area its master walked on for threats.

Atem and Mahad spoke often enough, feeling safer with the new protector above them. However, the pharaoh was growing deep concern for Yugi. He had not said what he and Kaiba had been fighting over. He knew things had gone wrong when he saw the man storming off. Now they did not dare to look at one another. Yugi would answer questions normally when spoken to, but would not talk otherwise. It was obvious he was upset.

After only a couple hours, Mahad quieted the group by stopping, "We're here."

The others looked ahead in confusion, not seeing anything but the purple haze of shifting shadows for miles ahead.

He ignored their bewilderment and continued, "The doors are hidden. One leads to the afterlife. The other to the real world." He waved his staff in front of him, sending a black mist raining from above. The mist settled on two towering structures, shining slightly in the dim hues, revealing large, metal handles and intricate carvings that were difficult to decipher in their dark surroundings.

Nobody moved as Mahad faced them again, waiting dismally.

"So… This is it?" Yugi asked, surprised they had arrived so soon without once running into Marik.

"Yes. I'm afraid we will have to separate now…" he wished he could have given the pharaoh more time.

"Yugi…" Atem looked at his friend, hoping to find a sign of his thoughts.

"I guess this is goodbye… Again…" he smiled sadly, still encouraging the his pharaoh's freedom.

"Yugi… Are you sure… I-"

"Atem. Go…" he still smiled, but tears were threatening to burst at any second.

He sighed and returned the pained smile, "Take care…"

"You too…"

Atem took his hand in what was meant to be a shake, but he did not move. They just stood there, taking in each other's presence for one last time. At some point, they agreed to break the grasp and each began to back up calmly.

"Goodbye," Atem turned and headed for his door with Mahad at his side. A rough wind swept from the door, burning their eyes as the two figures were engulfed in light. A foul smell of decay reached Yugi's nose for just a second before he passed it off as imagination.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I said this chapter would be up soon... It's been a stressful week, but I finally found some time to write this super long chapter :)**

* * *

After walking through the door, the world seemed to evaporate. Seto no longer had a body, but became nothing more than floating thoughts. Everything was pitch black, but voices were heard speaking lightly right next to him.

He suddenly became aware of his eyes and opened them with a bit of a struggle. He was looking at a white ceiling, supposedly laying down, but he could not feel his body. A simple twist of his heavy head brought him out of his fatigue and he was aware once more that he had limbs, and they were resting on a soft, familiar bed.

A stern man with a clipboard and a white jacket hovered over his line of sight, "Mr. Kaiba, you're awake," Seto began to answer, but the doctor held up his hand to stop him, "Don't speak, sir. You'll only do more damage."

Pain grew in Kaiba's still shreaded throat as he remembered the battle with Marik and all the blood he had coughed up during it. Yugi had been harmed by the shadow magic too. Was he there as well?

Ignoring the doctor's health questions, he sat up stiffly and looked around the room. He was in the medical center of his mansion. He turned to the white bed next to his own to see Yugi sitting up, in blue pajamas, talking to a nurse. She was telling him how to care for his bandages and clean his stitches on his own. He looked at Kaiba for a second, unsmiling, then turned his attention back to the kind nurse.

"Mr. Kaiba," the doctor finally got his attention after Yugi looked away, "I'm going to give you this pain medication. Then I'll leave so you can rest," he looked annoyed with being ignored for so long. He seemed like he wanted to get out of there.

The doctor handed Kaiba a pill and a glass of water, then left with the nurse, closing the door. Seto took the medicine, wincing as it scraped against his swollen throat. They really expected him to swallow in his condition? He turned to Yugi, who was standing up and gathering his belongings.

"What are you doing?" he spoke faintly, with extreme effort. He sounded horrible.

The boy didn't look up, but turned towards the closed door, "Leaving," he grumbled, walking away.

Yugi rarely acted so reticent, "Why?" he asked, slightly louder than before.

"Don't strain yourself, Kaiba," he snapped, putting a hand on the door knob. It didn't go unnoticed that he had used Seto's formal name again.

After all they had just gone through, he couldn't believe Yugi was behaving this way. If anyone should be angry, it was Kaiba. In fact, he was getting furious. His throat hurt like hell and he had just escaped the Shadow Realm. The last thing he wanted now was disrespect from the one person he trusted. He stood up and threw his water glass to the floor, shattering it to pieces. The boy turned back around with a start, anger replaced by fear in a flash.

"Yugi, get back here!" he yelled, quite fearsome with his raspy, sore voice.

He approached Kaiba slowly, frightened by the man's rage. The look of terror on the boy's face calmed Seto down a bit. Once again, he kicked himself for getting angry like this. His hatred for himself increased, but he lowered his voice and lessened his glare.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home," he spoke calmly and made eye-contact, but his gaze was cold. He was trying to hold his ground.

"Why?" He tried not to get annoyed with the slow start to the point.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Yeah, right, now what are you so mad about?" he dismissed the vague excuse.

"You're the one who's mad," he looked at the broken glass on the floor. He had been hoping he could leave without such a heavy reaction.

"Yugi, what is your problem?" he despised beating around the bush. It was hard for him to speak, and this was a waste of his breath.

"I'm just trying to get out of your way…" he sighed, tired.

"You're not- …Wait…" he remembered the hard time he had given Yugi about letting Atem leave, "Is this about…"

"You made it very clear you were done…" Yugi finished, jogging the man's memory.

He could just barely recall expressing something harsh like that. That fit was all a blur by now, especially with the surprise that had come afterwards. He was silent for a moment, not sure how to dismiss his own words.

"Kaiba," Yugi sighed, "What makes you think Atem is so much better than you?"

"Yug-" he started reluctantly.

"You weren't my second choice. I was choosing you over him because I liked you. Maybe I would have asked him to stay… If you and I hadn't…" he didn't want to say it out loud. He looked at Kaiba, hoping to see that he understood.

"Hadn't what?"

Yugi shook his head and tried to work around the awkwardness, "I care about Atem a lot, but I had grown so close to you. I decided it was better to let the pharaoh do what he needs to do… And I'd be fine with it because I was already in-" he stopped himself from saying 'in love', "I already liked you…"

Kaiba didn't answer, but felt his face warming up as he looked down, allowing Yugi to continue.

"But then you said you were done with me and… Well, then I didn't know what to do… Then I was really losing both of you…"

Yugi was so hurt and embarrassed. Kaiba, once again, despised himself for losing his temper. He had never hurt anyone he cared about with his rage before, and it simply felt awful. He never wanted Yugi to feel alone. All he wanted was for his only friend to be happy, whether it was with him or not.

"I never really mean what I say when I'm angry… I'm sorry you weren't aware of that…" he looked at Yugi, who was listening carefully, "…I will never be done with you."

"Really?" he frowned like he didn't believe him.

"Really," they held each other's gaze for a long time, sharing real, pure emotion in one calm stare.

Yugi breathed with relief and wrapped Kaiba in a tight hug. Seto reacted with a bit of surprise, but he allowed himself to hug the boy back.

"So are you staying? I'm sorry if I scared you," he whispered, getting tired from speaking with his burning throat for so long. He could see the shattered water glass on the floor. He hoped to avoid doing such violent things around Yugi in the future.

"I'm not scared… I'll stay…" he rested his head against Kaiba's chest and the man sat back down onto his bed, putting Yugi at the same height as himself.

Yugi stirred at Kaiba's change in position and he found himself face to face with the man. They looked at one another carefully, knowing what was going to happen right away. Seto leaned in first, showing a rare glint of shyness in his movements.

He did not know what they had become. He had never imagined himself feeling this way for anyone before. He had always been able to accept his loneliness. He enjoyed it. But now Seto loved Yugi, and it had made all the difference.

Loving another man was never an option, but there he was. In a way, it made sense. He had never been able to put up with women. They were often too chatty and bubbly for his taste. Though men had never done much better for him, he saw that Yugi was something special. Yugi was the one person who was going to bring out the real Seto. He knew it was true. He feared it. But he was never happier to be himself.

He kissed Yugi without a single care in mind, not holding back, only trying to make his friend feel comfortable and loved.

A rough knock came from the door behind them. Seto ignored it at first, continuing the passion, beginning to feel strangely warm. Yugi was now sitting on the bed with him, wrapped up against him, happy beyond doubt.

The knock was sharply repeated. He still did not stop, though he felt Yugi beginning to hesitate. The sound of the door knob turning startled him and he quickly pushed away from Yugi and crossed the room to grab the door before it could open.

But the door slipped just a crack and Kaiba was facing his personal physician. The normally kind man seemed unnaturally irritated as he pushed the door open further.

"I have your medicine, sir," he stated blankly, holding a bottle of syrupy substance in his hand, most likely designed to sooth his throat.

"Thank you," he grumbled, reaching for the bottle. The doctor moved his hand away, looking past his patient with disapproval.

"You're supposed to be resting. Mr. Motou can go home now, he's okay."

"I _was_ resting. He can leave when he wants," he glared, slightly insulted by his doctor's unusually stern behavior.

"Then why are you out of breath?" he raised an eyebrow and looked as if he knew the answer.

"I'm not-" he started, beginning to raise his strained voice, cracking slightly.

"He's right, I have to get going," Yugi interrupted, suddenly right behind Seto.

"That's right, now, Mr. Kaiba, get back to bed, and stop talking so much," he answered, not even looking at Yugi. Kaiba wondered if he was not paying the man enough. He was usually so friendly. Now he appeared bitter. Something about his speech was heavily forced.

"Yugi, you forgot your wallet, over by the bed," he looked at the boy meaningfully, hoping he would take the hint.

He had already grabbed his wallet, but sensing something in Seto's voice, he left the doorway and stood by the bed again, pretending to look under the covers.

He heard some gruff mumbling behind him and Seto shut the door.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," he said slowly, knowing his doctor was probably listening by the door. He had seemed horribly disgusted when Seto practically forced him out, took the medicine from his hand, and closed the door on him.

"Well, I'm sure my grandfather is worried, and he's right, you really should be resting…" he had felt like such a pest under the doctor's cold gaze.

Kaiba sighed and relaxed his shoulders, "Alright, I'll let my driver know."

Yugi approached him, belongings in his hands, "I can walk, you know."

"It's a free ride, Yugi. Take it. I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" he looked at the wall above Yugi, a bit disturbed with himself.

Yugi smiled, recapturing his eye, "Okay," he hesitated, not sure what to do next, "well… bye."

Kaiba felt like he had to do something, but he didn't know what, "Uh, yeah, bye…"

Yugi hesitated, noticing Kaiba's confusion. He put a hand on his friend's forearm, intending to remove it after a second and go out the door.

Kaiba responded to the touch naturally, glad Yugi had initiated it. He bent down, with his arms folded, and gave Yugi a short peck on the lips, then straightened up quickly, looking away at the door until Yugi opened it and left.

He then sighed heavily and paced towards the bed. Then he just wandered the room rather than lying down. He read over the instructions on the medicine bottle, but decided against it taking it, suddenly feeling ill.

He was beginning to realize what he had gotten himself into. He was taking part in something horrible—a relationship. With another guy. The press would ruin him. Maybe they would try to depict him as some kind of hero to sexuality for a while. But they would eventually use it to tear him down. His personal life was never a topic he dared to reveal. He could be ruined in an instant if he made one wrong move. He wondered if Yugi would mind keeping quiet.

He slapped a hand across his face. Yugi. How in the world had he managed to get involved with his _rival_ of all people. He could already see the embarrassing headlines, focusing on love-hate relationships or perhaps something even more ridiculous. It would be probably be regarded as a huge scandal. Not to mention how Yugi's posse would be all over the relationship.

Where were they, anyway? He did not question it before, but wouldn't they normally have been in the room with Yugi if he were in a coma? And Mokuba… He must have been told by now that Kaiba was awake. Where was he?

* * *

The following morning, Yugi went downstairs to the game shop to see if his grandfather needed any help. He knew the man was angry with him for some reason and he wanted to stay on his good side.

When he returned, Mr. Motou had hardly acknowledged him. He would only bluntly answer questions and did not crack a single joke or smile. Maybe it had something to do with the danger Yugi had put himself in by going to Egypt? But it was not as if he didn't know Yugi would be there. He was fine the day they left.

When he entered the game shop, his grandfather was sitting blankly at the register; like a statue. In the corner of the store was Joey, browsing through the Duel Monster's merchandise. Nervous under his guardian's unyielding eyes, he walked over to his friend.

"Hey, Joey, what are you doing here?" he smiled awkwardly as the blond continued searching.

"Buying more cards," he stated coldly, not looking up.

"Really… This early?" his friend was not usually the type to miss sleeping in on a weekend.

"Yes," he answered emotionlessly.

A ring was heard as another person entered the shop. Things were getting very odd fast.

* * *

Seto sat in the back of the car, racing towards Yugi's house. Something was horribly wrong and he needed to some kind of reassurance that it was all in his head.

He had gone back to bed yesterday, still exhausted somehow, and woke up completely neglected by his staff. He had been asleep for over twelve hours and no one had checked on him. He knew this because he had skimmed the security camera's footage out of suspicion.

This was very abnormal. The last time he had been bed-ridden, nurses were always milling about the room, doting over his every need. With the way his doctor had behaved yesterday, he assumed there was some sort of strike going on. A very cruel one. If they wanted more money, they could ask, not leave him defenseless with his injuries.

He had left the room very angry, looking for someone to yell at (though he could hardly whisper). Not finding anyone in the normally busy mansion, he headed for the kitchen. He might as well get some water. His throat was scorched dry. He probably should have taken the medicine before leaving the room.

He took a large gulp of water, choking half of it back up, not used to the opening being so small from swelling. He wiped his mouth, turned his head, and spotted Mokuba, who had been sitting at the table quietly the whole time he had been there.

"Mokuba…" he cracked, coughing a bit.

"You're not supposed to talk," he stated, taking a bite of his doughnut. He did not appear to be enjoying the pastry at all.

"Where have you been?" He asked, bewildered by the boy's stony behavior. If he had time for a doughnut, he had plenty to visit his sick brother.

"Nowhere in particular," he stared at Kaiba with no hint of thought on his face. He was like a robot.

"Are you feeling okay?" maybe he was just sick. He wasn't all there: that was for sure. Was he trying to give Seto the cold shoulder? Though, usually if he was angry, he would just tell him.

"Yes, I have to go now," he got up and threw the rest of the doughnut in the trash. He started to leave the room.

"Wait-" he choked a bit and took a panicked sip of water. Mokuba waited without turning around, "Where is everyone?" he gasped.

"The staff? They'll be around when you need them," he walked out.

What in the world did that mean? Seto gave up figuring things out and went back to his room. He quickly took his medicine and got dressed. Luckily, he still wasn't expected to get back to work, according to the accident policy he had established. He decided to go see Yugi. Things were getting far too weird to keep hanging around there.

Mokuba's odd statement about the staff was correct. As soon as he needed a ride, he ran into his driver, George. The old guy was normally very cheerful and told stories about his younger days driving around celebrities. Seto did not mind the man's banter as long as there were no guests in the car.

Today the man was silent and only addressed him as "sir," rather than the usual, quirky, "Young Mister Kaiba." Seto had actually been fond of the gentleman. He had been working for him so long, he was practically family. Whatever was going on, he was disappointed this guy was a part of it.

They pulled up at the game shop, "Would you like me to wait here sir?" George inquired mechanically.

"No, you can go home… I'm giving you a raise," he looked at the back of the man's head, hoping to bring back the familiar, friendly George with this statement.

But the old man had no change in expression or tone, "Thank you, sir."

Seto held in the urge to yell, knowing it would only cause a fit of coughing, and got out of the car. If one more person treated him like this, he was going to explode. It was getting close to ironic. Like he was surrounded by various versions of himself.

He walked into the game shop to see Yugi standing in a corner between the counter where his tired grandfather sat, and the Duel Monster's display, which was surrounded by his friends. He looked very uncomfortable.

He approached the boy who nearly looked irritated to see him, "Yugi…"

"Let me guess, you're here to buy cards?" he did not really look at him, just glared in the general direction of his friends.

"What? Of course not, I have every one," what nonsense was happening now?

Yugi looked up at him like he was his savior and whispered, "Everyone has been acting really strange since we got back… I thought they might be angry with me, but… Something just seems _wrong_ with them…"

"Yeah, I thought my staff was about to have start strike but… Even Mokuba was kind of off."

"Yeah, grandpa too…" he looked down, confused.

Seto looked over at Yugi's friends. They were all crowded around the table, not talking, just looking through the merchandise. He then noticed something that disturbed him greatly.

"Yugi?" the boy looked up at the change in Seto's voice, "Is that… Bakura?"

"Yeah…" he was sure Seto already knew that.

"Didn't he break his leg when we were digging into the tomb?" Yugi turned his attention to the boy's ankles, which were both working just fine. In fact, the boy took a few steps as if to show them he had no limp. Somehow that detail had slipped Yugi's mind after the whole mess with Marik. Bakura could not possibly be healed already.

"Something is very wrong, Seto…" Yugi breathed.

Kaiba slowly bent over to whisper in his ear, "I think… we're still in the Shadow Realm…"

Yugi suddenly felt the room get very cold at this realization. How could he have been so foolish? Of course they could not have left without Marik catching them!

He gasped as Seto's arm darted across his chest, protectively. He looked up to see everyone in the room staring deeply at them. Their blunt hatred for the two boys seemed to engulf the room in a harsh intensity.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this particular chapter is just a little bit gross. It kind of scares me that I was capable of writing this kind of thing. However, I think I did a good job. Also, I have no idea when this got so serious xD I was just going to make them lovers... Now they're Shadow Realm adventurers...**

* * *

The air went stale with the horrible stench of rotting and decay. The room took on a pale red hue and the walls seemed to stretch in impossible distortions. Joey, Tristan, Tèa, and Bakura were swaying as if they were plastic blowing in the wind. Their piercing stares bore into the two standing mortals like fresh wounds. They began to stagger towards them, their sore expressions unwavering as they struggled to walk on their false limbs.

They began to mutter spit-laced words, growing louder as they moved closer. Their inconsistent sentences rang and mixed together, but what they were saying was obvious. Their faces began to alter and twist as they corroded before them.

"I knew you would betray us."

"I never liked you."

"Seeing you with him is revolting."

"What a disgusting choice you've made."

"You wimp."

"You're nothing without the pharaoh."

"You're scum!"

They all spoke at once, the volume rising until their voices all morphed together, chanting, "You're hurting us! You're hurting us! You're hurting us!"

As they began this chorus, their faces began to melt. Bloody muscle and liquidated skin splashed on the floor with a horrid plopping sound.

Yugi paled as his throat filled with fresh vomit. He took a hard, deep swallow as Kaiba began shaking him. He looked away from his melting friends at Seto, who seemed to be speaking. His lips moved, but nothing was heard over 'You're hurting us!' Yugi could not focus on reading lips as a crack in the floor was heard just two feet away. He turned around to see Joey limping towards him, covered in blood, his face was nothing but raw muscle with bulging, round eyes beginning to fall from his abysmal sockets.

"You're hurting us!" he screamed at an unprecedented volume, splattering foul, rotting blood onto Yugi's face and clothes.

Unable to get the trembling boy's attention, Kaiba scooped him up and pushed past the squishy bodies, covering them both in meaty guts and bubbling skin.

He ran out the door, though it vanished altogether when he pushed on it. He stopped dead at the sight in front of him. The street in front of them had caved in and broke off into a vast darkness that covered everything. It was like the Kame Game shop was just floating in space. There was no sky, just the store, sidewalk, and a portion of the road, hovering in a stark black void.

And the most horrifying sight was small, misshapen figure blocking their path.

"You're hurting me!" it whimpered in a strangled, but familiar voice.

A chunk of its cheek slid off onto the street, "Seto!" it wailed, suddenly sounding much younger. The way he had sounded when they were kids…

But it was not real. It was not Mokuba. Seto closed his eyes, held the Yugi tight against his chest, and ran straight ahead.

He winced as he collided with a cold, gooey substance, but kept running, even as the sound of his brother's cry for help reached his ears. Then there were no more steps to take and he was falling. He opened his eyes at the shock he had seen coming, but it was no different than having his eyes closed.

Cold air whipped past them, blowing their hair, revealing the true, ungodly speed they were falling at. Knowing the bottom was soon to impact them, Seto leaned his face closer to Yugi and shut his eyes again, awaiting death.

* * *

The wind stopped blowing and Seto felt his hair fall back down onto his face. He quickly realized his feet were supporting him on the ground, rather than falling through the air like before. He slowly peeked over Yugi's limp shoulder where he had been burying his face from the chilling wind. They were standing in the middle of the shadow realm. It was as if they had never even left.

"Yugi," he gently placed the boy's feet on the ground. But as he started to let go, the body began to crumple. He had been struck unconscious by the fall.

"Yugi, wake up…" he laid the boy on the ground, the head and neck supported in his lap. He checked his pulse, was reassured by the steady beat, and began hesitantly shaking Yugi's shoulders.

He opened his eyes, which were doused with fear and pain. He looked up at Kaiba and did not speak. He knew what had happened. He just had no words for the horror they had just experienced.

"Hey, get up. We should keep moving," he pushed on Yugi's back a bit, trying to encourage standing. But his actions were interrupted by the dreaded laughter that suddenly rang out across from them.

"Did you two really believe I would let you get away before playing a game with me? Heh, I don't take kindly to cheaters, you know…"

"What the hell was the point of all that?!" Kaiba growled, standing to face the spirit as Yugi sat up.

"I needed some extra time, but…" His face contorted into a sick, knowing grin, "It turned out to be much more fulfilling than I thought."

"What do you mean?" But he was afraid to know the answer.

"You never struck me as the type, but, now that I think on it a bit… You did often behave as if something was stuck up there… Yugi, on the other hand, was no real shock," he smirked, ridiculing his confused victims.

"What do you-" He paused as realization hit. Oh. Of course, Marik must have been watching them.

"I don't care what you think, Marik… Now what have you done with Atem and Mahad?" Yugi finally came to his senses, sounding surprisingly strong after what he had witnessed.

"I'm glad you asked," he smiled broadly and pulled a weak, bloodied Atem from behind his back. The man was hardly able to stand, leaning on Marik's arm for support. His feet were dragging limply against the floor. He looked at Yugi, tired, yet very sorry to appear this way in front of his friend.

"What have you done to him?!" Yugi cried, running towards the threatening figure. Kaiba grabbed onto him, holding him back. He couldn't let him near Marik if he was capable of such torture.

"He is going to play a vital role in our little game. His selfish choices forced me to suffer for years. My own father carved up my back just to keep this bastard's legacy alive!" he lost his sick, comic edge for a moment, frowning with pure hatred, "Do you know what a hot knife feels like when it cuts into your flesh? Well, the pharaoh knows now!" he swung Atem around, revealing his raw, bloody back to Yugi. A grid had been carved into his skin, tiny hieroglyphics sculpted into each box. It was severely swollen and scabbed.

"The Pharaoh is going to be our human game board!" Marik laughed, throwing the man down across his feet, so his back took the roll of a table for his sick game.


	13. Chapter 13

They managed to escape and settled down on a farm in New Jersey. They had three-way action every night. Sometimes Mahad would come over on the weekends to make it four. They had 305 overweight children and lived happily ever after.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

**If it isn't obvious, I've reached my limit with this story. I apologize to those who were enjoying this, but these things do happen. Writers block plus tons of schoolwork can take a lot of inspiration out of a Project like this. Rather than making anyone wait any longer for a chapter that may never come, I thought I would just put the story to rest. I graduate in a few weeks, I'm very busy, you know how it is. But who knows, I might have a random yaoi craving one day and continue. Sorry for leaving it at such a critical moment. If it helps, I had not planned for anyone to die xD**


End file.
